(Eren x OC) L'internat Kyojin
by Min Maryyy
Summary: Difficile de se tourner vers l'avenir quand on ne se souvient même plus de son passé. Mary Renia faisait partie de ce cas. Arrivée dans l'internat Kyojin avec son frère, elle devra s'accrocher du mieux qu'elle peut sur ses seuls et unique souvenirs du passé. Mais une chose risquerait de la faire retomber dans ses cauchemars et ses rêves. Eren Jäger.
1. Prologue

J'ai mal à la tête... Pourquoi est ce que personne ne me laisse tranquille ? Laissez-moi tranquille... Je vous en supplie... Laissez-moi...

« - Est-ce que tu nous entends ? »

Qu'est ce que ça aurait changé...? Je n'arrive même pas à parler.

« - Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ? »

Je ne peux pas vous répondre, rendez-vous à l'évidence...

« - Écoute-nous... Est-ce que tu sais comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Je... Je... sais pas... » ai-je réussis à articuler

Pourquoi est ce qu'ils sont tous là... ? J'ai essayé de m'agiter, mais ils m'ont immobilisés presque aussitôt. Pourquoi ils font ça ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?

En fait...

Je suis qui ?

Je sens quelque chose couler sur ma tête, mais je ne ressentais aucune douleur. Je n'en peux plus, qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Tout est flou. Je crois bien que je vais mourir.

Mourir...

Oui.

Mais, c'est quoi la mort au juste ?

Est-ce que je deviens dingue ?

« - Arrêtez de la tenir comme ça ! »

J'ai entendu une voix pendant que je continuais de hurler en m'agitant. Je l'a connais, mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir d'où, ni de qui. Je suis totalement perdue... La pression qu'ils exerçaient sur moi est moins forte, j'en étais en même temps heureuse et horrifié.

Reprenez-moi ! Je vais mourir...

Puis je l'ai vu. Il me regardait tandis que toutes les autres personnes avec ses maudites blouses blanches s'étaient éloignées. Je l'avais déjà vu. Je le savais. J'en est marre... Pourquoi ma tête me fait aussi mal... ?

Sa présence avait calmé mon poul, puis il a déposé ses mains sur mes épaules malgré la prévenance des autres que je n'aime pas du tout, enfin je ne me sens pas menacée...

« - Qu... Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? ai-je réussi à articuler au bord des larmes.

\- Est-ce que tu sais comment tu t'appelles ? » m'a-t-il demandé.

J'avais cherché comme je pouvais la première fois qu'on m'a posé la question, mais rien que réfléchir me donne envie de mourir, je n'y arrive pas...

« - Quel âge est-ce que tu as... ? continua-t-il l'inquiétude à la voix.

\- ... J... J'ai dix ans... Non ? »

J'ai peur de me tromper, comme si le monde allait s'effondrer si jamais la réponse n'était pas bonne. J'en est assez de réfléchir.

Soudain, ma tête me fit de plus en plus mal et mes yeux voyaient des choses qui ne se déroulaient pas dans l'instant présent, je suis effrayés. Y'a du sang, du sang partout, je ne sens plus rien, quelqu'un était par terre, il ne bougeait plus. Je ne vois que ça, du sang autour de moi...

Au secours...

Je me mis à voir flou. Mon poul s'accélèra de nouveau, ils essayent de me calmer mais je ne les entend même plus, je n'arrive même plus à respirer... Je crois que je suis en train de mourir...

 _ **Date et année indéfini.**_

( 481 mots )


	2. Besoin de personne

_**( Mary Renia )**_

Je détestes les cours... Comme n'importe quel élève normal existant dans ce putain de monde. Au début, c'est toujours marrant... Du moins je crois. Je n'ai commencer les cours qu'à partir de la troisième. Les quatre autres années plus tôt, je prenais des cours particulier à la maison, mais je me plaignais de ne pas avoir d'amis et de me sentir seul. C'est pour ça que mon tuteur légal, après quatre années passées avec une ados qui lui gueulait dessus parce qu'elle voulait aller en cours, avait finalement cédé en m'inscrivant dans une grande école réputé. J'avais eu une bourse comme mon frère qui était dans le même établissement. Autant vous dire que j'ai vite regretté cette décision. Je m'ennuyais comme un rat et avais donc suplier de nouveau mon père de substitution de reprendre juste des cours à la maison, et il n'était pas contre. Mais mon professeur principal aux sourcils raffinés l'avait convaincu de me laisser ici parce ce que c'est mieux pour une ados de blablablablabla...

Bref, il avait du lui lâcher une grande discussion pour le convaincre de me laisser ici...

Monsieur Smith...

Mais ça, j'y reviendrai plus tard aussi... C'est un cas dont je n'ai pas envie d'aborder tout de suite...

Comment dire que même durant cette première année de cours dans une école, les gens de ma classe ne m'avaient pas abordés, du moins pas beaucoup, ils devaient sûrement me trouver bizarre. Ils avaient surement vu que quelque chose de pas net était en moi, ce qui était le cas. Après tout, une perte de mémoire sur toute sa vie existante à l'âge de dix ans après un accident de voiture, ce n'était pas rien. Mais ça, personne ne le savait hormis les profs, je suppose... Et puis mes camarades de classe n'avaientt pas besoin de savoir ma vie catastrophique qui est d'ailleurs inéxistante, vu que je ne me souvenais de rien. C'est pour ça que mon bon vieux "papounet" avait préféré qu'on me donne des cours à domicile pour ne pas me... brusquer. Mais maintenant, j'étais ici, dans cet endroit, encore plus dépressive que je ne l'étais déjà. Il n'y avait jamais rien d'interréssant ici et je me sentais tellement triste... Tout le monde autour de moi était heureux, et moi je me sentais conne.

Puis les choses ont un peu changé quand j'ai commencé à avancer dans ma première année de cours.

À vrai dire, trois cas m'ont vraiment attirés dans cette prison, et le premier était mon meilleur ami actuel :

Armin Arlelt.

Vous voyez l'intello dans les films qui se fait harceler et enfermé dans les casiers ? Et bien, c'est lui.

Lors de mes premières semaines de cours, j'étais toujours toute seule mais je pense que tu l'avais compris. Ah oui, j'avais dis que j'avais un frère non ? J'y reviendrai aussi plus tard. Beaucoup plus tard.

Bref, j'étais seul que ce soit pendant les cours, à la cantine ou dans la cours... Je regardai comme toujours les montagnes qui nous entouraient et qui nous empêchaient par ailleurs de voir le monde derrière, on aurait dit qu'on était en taule. Je tenais toujours à rentrer chez moi.

Puis j'avais posé mon regard sur lui. Ce petit blond qui ne traînait avec personne hormis ses livres et manga. Il avait toujours le nez collé dans ses pages avec un sourire complètement débile collé au visage.

... Soit il était heureux de vivre, soit il lisait un hentai...

Il ne faisait en tout cas de mal à personne, hormis au banc qui supportait ses petites fesses depuis une demi heure. Alors pourquoi est ce que ce grand garçon qui me faisait de plus en plus penser à un poney s'en prenait toujours à lui ?

C'était sûrementdevenu une habitude pour Jean Kirschtein de s'attaquer à plus faible que lui. D'autant plus que Conny et Sasha, les deux idiots de la classe, ricanaient derrière. Marco lui, ne voulait pas que Jean soit aussi puéril envers les autres et tentait parfois, je dis bien parfois, de le résonner. Mais autant dire qu'il était aussi utile que qu'il hérisson dans une usine à capote.

J'avais pendant un moment observé le personnage d'Armin, il était très cultivé, avait toujours le doigt levé en cours, et notait toujours ses cours à la perfection.

Ce bâtard était l'intelligence incarné. Je ne me voyais pas du tout traîner avec lui, on était loin d'avoir les même centre d'intérêt lui et moi.

Mais plus tard dans le mois, Jean s'en était de nouveau prit à lui dans les couloirs devant une belle foule de con, sûrement pour se faire remarquer. Mais cette fois ci alors que la gueule de cheval s'apprêtait à partir, Armin avait eu l'audace de répondre en marmonnant, mais c'était suffisant pour que Jean s'énerve encore plus avant de pousser violement Armin contre le mur.

Pourquoi personne ne faisait rien ? C'était si normal que ça ce genre de comportement ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ce jour là, j'avais craqué et m'était alors précipiter jusqu'à mes deux camarade de classe avant de pousser violement Jean au sol au cas ou il ne veuille aller trop loin. Ce type n'avait de leçon à donner à personne.

Armin avait bondit jusqu'à mes arrière tandis que le croisement entre un homme et un cheval se releva furieux en me fixant. Mais je lui avait fais vite comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à toucher à un de mes cheveux ou de ceux du blondinet derrière moi. Marco avait enfin décidé à servir à quelque chose et emmena alors Jean plus loin tandis que la foule se dispersa alors aussitôt.

J'avais lâché un soupir avant de me tourner vers Armin qui me regardait avec un air de chien battu. Je pense qu'il voulait me dire merci. Je me penchai pour ramasser le livre qu'il avait fait tomber, puis en discutant avec lui, j'ai remarqué qu'on avait plus en commun qu'on ne le pensait. Il avait beau me parler de robotique et toutes les autres connerie du genre, je l'écoutait ( Non, c'est faux ). On ne s'est plus vraiment quittés lui et moi ensuite. Et ça même si des rumeurs se disaient sur nous deux.

Les gens sont cons. Comme si j'allais " pécho" un mec qui a les cheveux plus soyeux que moi... Bref, j'adore Armin et c'est un petit coté merveilleux dans l'ennuie de cet endroit.

Mais il y'a toujours une pétasse dans l'histoire, la reine des emmerdeuses si j'ose dire :

Vanessa Siaan. Le deuxième cas.

Est ce que j'ai vraiment besoin de vous expliquer quel genre de fille est cette putain de rouquine aux tâche de rousseur ? Vraiment ?

Bon... Vous savez cette fille ultra populaire, qui se croit supérieur et en plus de ça, à toute une bande derrière elle qui la suit telle des gros toutous ? En plus de ça, elle est dans le club des cheerleaders, et qui dit cheerleaders, dit un putain de petit copain sportif faisant principalement du football, répondant au nom de Reiner Braun.

J'ai vraiment besoin de continuer ? Non je crois que tu as pigé, mais en tout cas dès qu'elle passe devant toi, tu as une envie iréprochable de la gifler tellement fort que sa mère pourrait sentir la douleur.

Je déteste le personnage qu'elle est ainsi que tous les chiens et chiennes qui la suivent... Enfin moi je les déteste tous, mais Armin lui n'a pas l'air de trouver Annie, la meilleure amie de Vanessa, si répugnante que ça...

Bref, je ne peux pas me voir cette fille. Son aura me perturbe tout comme tout le reste de sa putain de vie.

Mais... Il y a aussi eut ce putain de coup de coeur en fin d'année...

Là, ça va être long...

Je croisais souvent le regard de ce garçon dans ma classe, pour être honnête, on ne s'était jamais vraiment parlé lui et moi. Mais nos regards se croisaient quand même souvent. Je le trouvais plutôt mignon, ses yeux étaient bleus... Ou verts... Je n'avais jamais vraiment regardée de près. Il restait toujours avec cette fille au nom de Mikasa qui portait toujours cette echarpe rouge... Et ça même en été... Ce qui me perturbe.

Eren Jäger. Le dernier cas.

À chaque fois que je croisais son regard, il s'arrêtait comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois. Parfois il me lâchait un léger sourire avant de continuer sa route en pressant le pas, ou même parfois, il faisait comme s'il n'avait jamais croisé mon regard et semblait même honteux de l'avoir croisé. Moi, j'avais compris qu'il ne voulait pas me parler, après tout j'étais bizarre. Mais souvent, c'était Mikasa qui m'intrigait le plus. Quand elle et Eren passait devant moi en début d'année, le grand brun déviait le regard et la jeune asiatique se mettait à chuchoter tout en le prenant par le dos, comme pour le rassurer. C'était peut être juste mon imagination, ce n'était pas la première fois que ça m'arrivait de délirer...

En tout cas, c'était clair et net. Eren Jäger ne voulait pas avoir affaire avec une personne comme moi.

Mais c'est là qu'était venu ce jour. Ce putain de maudit jour. J'airais dans les couloirs sans but précis vers fin juin, j'avais presque foiré mon brevet et je m'ennuyais, puis c'est alrs qu'il ma percuté brusquement.

L'attérissage au sol avait été si violent que j'en avait eu mal au cul pendant deux semaines... J'avais relevé la tête vers lui, voulant lui crier dessus, ou autre chose. Mais en croisant son regard, j'avais été comme tétanisée, dans l'incapacité de faire quoi que ce soit.

Il était en train de pleurer.

Il pleurait devant moi. Il pleurait vraiment devant moi, et ne s'arrêtait pas. Il avait l'air de s'être calmé en croisant mon regard, mais, non. Il éclata même en sanglot avant de me prendre brutalement dans ses bras, je n'avais pas résister, j'étais trop dans l'iréel de la situation, il marmonnait des choses en me serrant encore plus fort et moi je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire. Je n'avais pas à parler, je ne savais même pas quoi dire. Je ne me rendais même pas encore compte de ce qui se passait. Il était tellement anéanti que quelque chose en moi avait été aussi brisée que lui. Je l'ai alors laissé me tenir durant tout le temps qu'il lui fallai même s'il me serrait beaucoup trop fort.

Je n'avais pas besoin de faire quelque chose. Il avait juste besoin de quelqu'un, et c'était tombé sur moi.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis, mais il avait enfin fini par me lâcher. Son regard était maintenant posé sur moi tandis qu'il reniflait, les larmes prête à exploser de nouveau. Puis monsieur Smith était arrivé derrière moi en appelant Eren. Celui-ci avait reniflé de nouveau en m'adressant un dernier regard avant de se lever jusqu'à notre prof principal. Le grand blond me dit de rentrer dans ma chambre car il était tard. Je les avais regardé s'éloigner. J'étais toujours autant perdu, mais c'est la que j'avais remarqué que mon coeur battait de plus en plus fort et que mes joues étaient en feu. Mon poul s'était accéléré mais rien de méchant. Je pense biens que c'est ce jour là qu'Eren m'a rendu complètement dingue.

En tout cas, j'avais eu ma réponse. Ses yeux sont bleus... Mais aussi verts...

Voilà, les choses sont un peu classés sur ma situation, on peut commencer. J'en étais au fait que je deteste les cours. Mais s'il y'a bien quelque chose que je hais plus que tout, c'était les cours de maths, je ne comprends jamais rien. Je ne fais alors que copier sur mon voisin aux cheveux soyeux et il ne réplique pas, même s'il essaye parfois de m'expliquer les choses.

Après, ce n'est même pas ça le pire, en réalité, ce que je déteste vraiment par-dessus tout au monde, c'était le professeur de cette matière minable. Toutes les filles le trouvaient mignon, mais il était plus irrespectueux qu'autre chose, il ne respectait personne et ça même s'il était plus petit que tous les élèves. Déjà que voir sa tête blasé m'énerve, il a toujours quelque chose à me reprocher.

Par exemple aujoird'hui, je ne suis pas concentré dans son cours, comme toujours d'ailleurs... Tout me paraît beaucoup plus intéressant que le théorème de... Je ne sais plus qui, et puis je ne suis pas la seule à ne pas être concentrée, mais comme par hasard c'est sur moi que ce nabot va faire une remarque.

« - Oï Renia ! avait crié le nain me faisant sortir de mes pensées. Arrête de baver sur le cul de ton camarade d'en face et concentre-toi ! »

Le jeune Eren Jäger, qui était le propriétaire de ce cher cul, comme il disait, se tourna alors aussitôt vers moi.

... Ne vous imaginez pas des choses, je ne regardais pas... Enfin vous m'avez compris, je rêvais c'est tout. Mais en croisant le regard du jeune brun, je sentis tout de suite mon visage virer au rouge écarlate pendant que tous les autres élèves étaient en train de rigoler. Je ne pouvais pas compter sur le soutient d'Armin qui connaissait très bien ce que... Je pouvais ressentir...

Et mieux vaut ne pas parler de Conny qui en rajoutait des couches avec des propos classés "cochons" qui ne faisaient faire rire encore plus mes camardes de classe. Mikasa, elle, se mit a tapoter Eren avec son coude, un sourire léger au visage, mais celui-ci, était trop occupé à crier sur Conny pour qu'il se taise. Je n'avais que deux envies après ça ;

\- Tuer mon prof, monsieur Ackerman une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Me cacher à jamais dans ma chambre en arrachant mes cheveux gris un par un.

Le cours après ça, eut l'air de durer une éternité pour moi, le soulagement prit tout mon corps quand la sonnerie retentit, je partis de cette salle aussi vite que possible en lançant un regard noir à mon professeur, décidé à fuir le plus vite possible le regard du jeune brun qu'était Eren.

« - Mary ! » cria Armin au bord de l'épuisement en me rattrapant.

Je me dis que parfois il devrait vraiment se mettre au sport de son temps libre au lieu de lire ses bouquin de phyllo ou autre. Je lâche un léger soupire avant de me tourner vers lui.

« - Excuse-moi blondinet, je voulais vite sortir d'ici...

\- Conny n'arrêtait pas de dire... Des choses... Je ne pouvais pas rester dans cette classe plus longtemps...

\- Il est vraiment con ! grognais-je agacé. Mais c'est ce qui est drôle chez lui, il faut l'avouer. »

Après qu'on soit assez seul dans le couloir du deuxième étage de l'internat, je me décidai à m'accouder sur l'épaule de mon amie aux magnifiques cheveux blonds, d'un air vicieux.

« - Je peux copier sur toi en SVT ?

\- Mary... soupira Armin en me regardant, l'air plein de reproche.

\- Ben quoi ? Madame Zoé m'a fait perdre la tête avec ses cours, j'ai rien compris, allez, s'il te plaît ?

\- ... D'accord... Mais j'espère que tu sais que tu n'arriveras à rien si tu ne travailles pas...

\- Oui, je sais ! C'est pour ça que quand je serai SDF et que toi, tu seras devenu milliardaire en ayant trouvé le remède contre le cancer, je m'installerais chez toi !

\- Tu es incorrigible Mary Renia... »

On me l'a souvent dit ça depuis ma nouvelle existence de ses quatre dernière année mon petit blond... Et les gens trouvent que ce n'était pas un compliment, mais moi ça m'était bien égal, ils peuvent bien penser ce qu'ils veulent, je n'ai jamais rien demandé à personne.

L'Internat Kyojin. Celui-ci, étant au centre de la ville de Sina, est réputé pour former les meilleurs élèves du pays. Coupé en deux camps, les M et les EL, ces deux là sont toujours en compétition pour savoir lesquelles auront la meilleure moyenne générale. 87% des élèves en moyenne font la fierté de l'Internat, et il n'y a pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir que je fais partie des 13% restants si je ne me raccroche pas à mon cher intello.

Après avoir déposé mes affaires dans ma chambre, je me suis dirigé directement à la cafétéria, accompagné d'Armin qui ne fait que me donner des leçons de morale insupportable.

La seule chose énervante chez lui ? Son intelligence.

« - J'espère que tu sais qu'un enfant de dix ans aurait put faire ce contrôle sans tricher.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? soupirais-je en espérant qu'il me foute enfin la paix. Je suis débile, c'est tout !

\- Tu n'es pas idiote Mary, tu ne travailles pas c'est tout...

\- Oh arrête... On croirait entendre monsieur Smith, déjà que ses cours d'Histoire donne envie de se tirer une balle dans la tête, alors si en plus, il me donne des leçons de vie...

\- Il n'a pas tord quand même, tu sais que je ne serais pas toujours là pour te sauver la mise... »

Je dois admettre que j'ai beaucoup profité et de son aide depuis mon arrivé ici, et toujours aujourd'hui d'ailleurs... Mais ce n'est pas du tout pour son intelligence que je traîne avec lui malgré ce que pensent les autres. Mais comme je l'ai déjà dis, je ne me soucie pas de ce qu'ils pensent ou disent.

« - Dis-moi ! continua de s'exclamer l'intello qui me sert d'ami. Tu sais que dans deux ans, tu ne pourras pas copier sur moi au bac hein ! A moins que tu sois suicidaire de ta scolarité...

\- J'improviserais... me contentai-je de dire pour qu'il me lâche la grappe, même si c'était loin d'être le cas, il se mit à me regarder blasement de ses grands yeux bleus.

\- T'as peut être raison, t'es vraiment débi... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il percuta quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un en tombant, tout en renversant son plateau sur la blonde en face, l'entraînant elle aussi dans sa chute. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire face à Armin complètement sali qui releva la tête vers Annie. Il étair en train de l'écraser et s'en raidit aussitôt en ayant le rouge aux joues.

« - Pardon ! avait presque crié Armin en se relevant subitement devant mes yeux amusés.

\- C... C'est rien ! rassura la blonde en se relevant tout autant.

\- J... Je ne t'ai pas fais mal hein ?

\- Non, non ! Ne t'en fais pas ! Les seules victimes dans cette histoire, c'est nos fringues... »

Alors ça, c'est clair que je ne m'y attendais pas, qui aurait cru que cette rebelle du camp M, qui se fichait de tout en gardant toujours le même regard blasé, pouvait perdre ses moyens face au petit intello qu'était Armin ? Ça ne m'étonnais pas que lui, bafouille et devienne rouge devant elle, je savais très bien ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à son égard, Le fait de les voir comme ça me donne envie de sautiller sur place.

« - Putain Annie ! » s'écria une voix féminine me faisant sortir de mes pensées pour me faire revenir en enfer.

Vanessa poussa Armin pour se diriger vers la petit blonde couverte de nourriture.

« - Est-ce que ça va ?!

\- Oui ça va, ne t'en fais pas Vanessa... » dit Annie d'une voix basse.

Celle-ci se tourna vers nous, visiblement énervée.

« - Je savais que les EL étaient cons, mais de là à ne plus savoir ou ils marchent...

\- Oh c'est bon ''Princesse'' ! soupirai-je agacé rien qu'en ayant entendu de nouveau sa voix de diva avant de prendre Armin par le bras. Il n'a pas fait exprès !

\- De quoi ? D'avoir couvert ma copine de bolognaise ou d'être complètement stupide ?

\- Vanessa... tenta la rebelle blonde. C'est bon...

\- Non, ce n'est pas bon. Ils cherchent la merde avec nous que je sache ! »

... Attendez, elle est sérieuse ?

« - Attends une minute ! commençai-je à crier en me rapprochant de cette garce. L'histoire était déjà réglée avant que tu ramènes tes fesses !

\- Mary... m'appela Armin non rassuré de la situation. Allez viens, on y va...

\- Ouais, tu ferais mieux de l'écouter ! lâcha Vanessa avant de partir avec Annie qui lâcha un regard neutre au petit blond à coté de moi. Sinon, il risque de te renier comme ton frère. »

Le vide s'est installé entièrement en moi. Pour qui elle se prend ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a osée me dire ?

Encore une fois je n'entends plus rien qu'en pensant à des choses lointaines... Enfin... Pour penser à son passé, il faudrait déjà s'en souvenir... Il faut que j'arrête de penser, sinon, j'allais encore une fois voir des choses que je n'ai pas envie de voir... Arrêter maintenant...

Armin me fit sortir de mes pensées en tirant la manche de mon haut, mais ça ne m'empêchai pas de continuer de fixer la princesse qui se dirigeait vers Berthold, et son âme sœur ainsi que Tony, le frère d'Annie.

« - Allez Mary, vie...

\- Reste ici. coupai-je en mettant mes cheveux argentés le jour en arrière avant de me diriger à une grande vitesse vers la princesse de l'Internat, alors qu'elle venait de s'assoir, je me pressai de faire un sourire des plus hypocrites que l'humanité ait pu connaître. Hé Vanessa ! »

La rosée comprit que c'était moi et lâcha un râlement avant de se tourner vers moi ainsi que toute la ''bande'' de sa table.

« - Quoi encore ?

\- Est-ce que ça te dis d'être assortie avec Annie ?

\- Qu... ? »

Sans même qu'elle eut le temps de finir de dire quoi que ce soit, j'avais complètement renversée mon plateau sur sa tête de pourrie gâté et elle resta alors sans voix face à ça, ce qui put m'empêcher de me provoquer une satisfaction monumentale voyant la bolognaise et le jus qui lui coulait au visage. Ses pauvres camarades restèrent tout autant sans voix tels les autres élèves des tables voisines qui avaient assistés à la scène. Alors que Tony se retenait de rire, et que Vanessa était sur le point de riposter, tout comme Reiner contre moi, Conny monta sur sa table, la main remplie de son dessert.

« - BATAILLE DE NOURRITURE ! » cria celui-ci avant de balancer son cake au visage de la brune à la queue de cheval en face de lui.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, j'ai envie de dire...

Et de Ymir qui protégeait Historia des pâtes qui volaient de partout, Eren qui forçait Jean à bouffer une assiette, Vanessa qui me jetai toute les choses possibles ou inimaginable tout comme moi je le faisais , Annie et Armin qui se cachaient sous les tables car ils avaient déjà assez souffert, Sasha qui pleurait face à autant d'injustice envers la nourriture tout en mangeant le dessert qu'elle avait reçu à la figure, Conny qui glissait sur la bolognaise au sol tel un rockeur, et Mikasa qui restait calme en se protégeant avec son plateau...

Tout était parte en vrille.

Autant dire que je ne m'étais jamais autant amusée !

« - OH ! » cria une voix, calmant tout le monde dans la cafétéria, voyant que c'était le CPE, monsieur Shadis suivit d'Erwin Smith.

Tous les élèves retournèrent alors à leurs places dans le plus grand des calmes. Le prof d'histoire laissa échapper un soupir, voyant l'état des lieux tandis qu'on savais qu'on allait sûrement recevoir un coup de boule du CPE.

« - Si je peux me permettre monsieur ! commença le grand blond balèze en retenant toujours Vanessa qui voulait me sauter dessus. C'est la faute de Mary tout ça.

\- Va te faire foutre toi ! lâchai-je vis-à-vis de celui-ci.

\- Mary. m'appela sourcils-man. Va te nettoyer et viens me voir ensuite.

\- Les autres... commença monsieur Shadis d'une voix plus que flippante. Quand je reviens, je ne veux plus voir aucune nourriture au sol. Ni au plafond. »

Je me levai violement en évitant le regard inquiet d'Armin qui savait que j'allais masser un sale quart d'heure, je me contentai de râler en marchant jusqu'aux toilettes tandis que les autres commencèrent à nettoyer. Ça ne m'étonne même plus que ce soit moi le problème, c'est toujours moi le problème.

Je suis un problème. La vie est un problème.

« - Si vous voulez me coller, allez-y hein. »

J'étais impatiente de me barrer de cette classe infecte que je voyais à peut près quatre heures de ma semaine, mais je devais d'abord attendre mon châtiment qui m'étais bien égal, sauf si celui-ci était de me virer de cet endroit. Je pouvais être sur cette fois-ci que je serai la personne le plus heureuse que le monde ait pu voir.

« - On sait tout les deux que te coller serait inutile Mary... soupira mon professeur prinipal. De toute façon, avant de voir cette apocalypse de bolognaise, je voulais déjà venir te voir. Tu es proche d'Armin Arlelt, pas vrai ? »

Je me mis à froncer les sourcils un instant devant ce changement de sujet. C'est quoi son problème ?

« - Et alors ?

\- Dans chaque cours, tu es à coté de lui, c'est ce que m'ont dit tes autres professeurs.

\- Ouais, surement, mais encore une fois : Et alors ?

\- Durant les cours, tu ne participes jamais, tu n'es jamais concentrée, et tu te fais souvent virée, mais tes notes sont quand même excellentes. »

... Ah ok d'accord.

Là, c'est moi qui va me faire cramer de mon infiltration dans lez 87% des génies. Je refuse de rester là plus longtemps, je me décidais à me lever, mettant correctement mon sac sur mon dos.

« - Si vous n'avez aucune raison de me garde ici, je...

\- Comment est ce que tu penses que s'est déroulé ton contrôle d'SVT ?

\- Pardon ?

-Qu'est ce que tu as répondu à la question une ? »

Je vois clair dans son jeu, et si je reste encore ici, je vais perdre, et je déteste ça.

« - ... Je ne sais plus. me contentai-je de dire avant de me diriger vers la sortie.

\- Tu ne te souviens plus ? répéta-t-il avant de farfouiller dans son sac. Pourtant, l'examen était il y'a moins d'une heure, non ?

\- Je vous dis que je sais plus ! Lâchez-moi !

\- Attends, je vais faire plus simple. Quel était le sujet du contrôle que tu as fais, il y'a moins d'une heure ? »

Je me fiche pas mal de ce qu'il peut bien penser, je me fiche toujours de ce que pense les autres, c'est juste humiliant, c'est rabaissant, mais en fait, je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. J'ai demandé â être ici et je ne peux plus m'en échapper.

« - Je ne sais pas... » chuchotai-je en regardant le sol, en voyant presque flou, c'est pathétique.

Je me redressai vers monsieur Smith qui avait déposé sur son bureau le contrôle d'Armin ainsi que le mien qui étaient tout deux identiques.

« - Mary... Je sais que tu as souffert avec tout ce qui t'es arrivé mais...

\- Vous êtes tellement gentil que vous essayez de me trouver des excuses ? le coupai-je agacer.

\- Non, ton comportement est inexcusable et ça, depuis un moment.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais être plus clair. Je suis une tricheuse, une sécheuse, une emmerdeuse et je hais cet endroit. Virez-moi ! »

Mes dernière paroles avaient été criée avec presque de l'enthousiasme, fixant mon professeur de mon œil vert non caché par mes mèches, je ne vais pas arrêter de faire les plus grosses conneries de la terre. J'allais presque en sourire, mais cette idée s'effaça aussitôt de ma tête voyant que ce sale monstre avait un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

Qu'est ce que ce sale enfoiré mijote encore ?

« - Tu peux y aller Mary, et appelle-moi Armin s'il te plaît. »

Je ne suis pas dupe...

« - Pourquoi vous voulez le voir ? » lâchai-je d'une voix froide.

Mon professeur releva la tête de ses fiches.

« - Pour l'exclure, bien évidemment. »

L'incompréhension de la phrase est maximale. C'est faux. Cette phrase sonne faux comme une partition mal écrite. ''Armin'' et ''Virer'' dans la même phrase. Est-ce que même j'ai bien entendu ? C'est insensé. Je m'éloignai alors de la porte de sortie en balançant mon sac par terre tout en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Qu'est ce que vous venez de dire ?!

\- J'ai dis que j'allais l'ex...

\- J'ai parfaitement entendu ! Pourquoi ?! »

Il se contenta de me regarder.

« - Qui est-ce qui me dit que ce n'est pas lui qui copie sur toi ?

\- Que... »

Mon cerveau cessa de fonctionner un léger instant avant je ne comprenne enfin. Ce connard a enfin comprit qu'il avait touché un point faible, une des seules personnes qui compte pour moi à présent, et la liste est très courte, voir même invisible. Quel enfoiré...

« - Espèce de...

\- Tu n'es pas idiote Mary. coupa Erwin en se levant.

\- Je ne travaille pas ! C'est tout ! »

C'est bon, je connais la chanson... Cette fameuse phrase qui fait plus que m'énerver, je veux sortir d'ici...

« - Je vais te changer de place... commença le grand blond devant moi. Et à partir de maintenant, tu auras le soir des cours particuliers avec d'autres élèves qui ont des difficultés comme toi.

\- Et si je refuse, vous virez Armin ? Vous seriez prêt à dégager un des meilleurs élèves de cet endroit pour garder une pauvre fille qui n'en a rien à foutre ?

\- Crois-le ou non, peut importe, je le ferais.

« - Bordel mais virez-moi... »

La phrase que j'ai sortie avait presque sonné au ton de la supplication, c'estt bien une première venant de moi, même ce connard semble avoir été surpris. Pourquoi les choses ont aussi vite basculé pour moi en juste un instant ?

« - Mary... commença Erwin. Tu te rendras dans la salle de cours particulier tout de suite après la sonnerie de l'après midi, c'est tous les soirs du lundi au vendredi. Tes professeurs t'indiqueront ta nouvelle place à leur cours. »

Si je reste encore dix secondes de plus, je risque de commettre un meurtre. J'attrapai alors mon sac que j'avais jeté avant d'ouvrir la porte avec une trop grande rage.

« - Mary.

\- Quoi ?

\- ... Je sais que ta relation avec ton frère est compliquée, je veux que tu saches que si tu as besoin de parler, des gens sont là pour toi. »

Je le fixai avant de me tourner vers les horizons, du vide, je voulais juste regarder du vide. C'est tellement plus satisfaisant.

« - Pas besoin. »

Puis je refermais la porte derrière moi. C'est vrai. Je n'ai besoin de personne pour m'aider dans mon plus gros problème... Ma vie.

 _ **29 mars 2018**_

( 5026 mots )


	3. Joyeux anniversaire

(Mary Renia)

Je devais courir, encore et encore dans ces couloirs qui me paraissaient tellement plus long que d'habitude... Je me suis habillé comme une grosse merde et je n'ai même pas su quoi faire avec mes cheveux. Du coup je les ai laissé détachés, en pagaille... Mais tout ce qui comptait, c'était d'arriver avant que la deuxième sonnerie qui signifiait le retard, ne retentisse...

Merci à ma camarade de chambre de m'avoir réveillé sérieux... Ymir avait bien dut se foutre de ma gueule avant de partir... Depuis la troisième, je devais la supporter, c'était un calvaire.

Je commençais à voir la lumière qui me disait de rejoindre les cieux tellement j'étais en manque de souffle face à mon parcours du combattant...

Alors que mon professeur ''favoris'' allait refermer la porte, j'ai réussis à entrer dans la classe en m'y faufilant. Monsieur Ackerman me jeta directement un regard noir.

« - ... T'es en retard Renia.

\- Vous n'aviez pas encore fermé la porte et la deuxième sonnerie n'a pas retenti, alors non. »

Il se contenta de répondre un léger ''Tch'' avant d'aller jusqu'à son bureau tandis que je me dirigeais vers ma place habituelle, espérant que ce sale nabot n'avait pas reçu la nouvelle d'Erwin. Ce qui devait sûrement être un miracle.

« - Je ne sais pas où est ce que tu vas gamine. dit mon pire ennemi de sa voix toujours si glaciale. Ta place est à coté de Jäger maintenant, essaye de ne pas trop le mater durant le cours. »

Alors déjà, va te faire foutre. Et puis fait chier...

Je me suis contentée d'ignorer la dernière remarque avant de croiser le regard d'Armin, surprit de ce brusque changement, je commençais déjà à voir l'inquiétude sur sa petite gueule. Je lui fais signe que je lui expliquerais tout après, espérant qu'il aurait oublié. Mais bon, je savais très bien qu'il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire. Quand à mon nouveau voisin, il avait l'air plus énervé que moi sur la remarque de monsieur Ackerman. Il leva légèrement la tête pour me fixer d'un tout autre air et je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'interpréter... Je n'ai jamais su interpréter quoi que ce soit venant de lui de toute façon, mais je le fixais de la même façon... J'ai peut être trouvé plus bizarre que moi en fait...

Après quelques secondes, il détourna le regard vers la fenêtre d'un air plus triste et dérangé...

Je ne le comprendrais jamais.

J'ai donc une heure devant moi pour trouver une excuse n'impliquant pas Armin dans l'affaire de l'homme aux sourcils plus gros que mon avenir. Malgré mon changement de place, les cours restent toujours chiant, mais il fallait bien que je tienne. Je m'étais mis à gribouiller quelques mots dans un cahier de brouillon inutile au fond de mon sac d'un air énervé, je me casse quand même la tête pour trouver une excuse à cause d'un prof qui s'est crus pour un saint qui veut aider les autres. Smith m'a prit au dépourvu et maintenant, je me sens piégée. Pourquoi est-ce que ce mec ne m'a pas mis deux ou trois heures de colles comme tout le monde... ?

C'est sûrement parce qu'il adore que les gens le déteste... Si c'est le cas, il y arrivait bien. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie maintenant, le buter en l'étouffant avec une chaise.

Je sortis de mes pensées en secouant légèrement la tête, ce qui fit poser mes yeux vers le jeune brun qui avait l'air aussi ennuyé que moi. Ses yeux turquoise semblait légèrement éteints face à aux nuages qu'il regardait dehors...

Je le fixai depuis trop longtemps maintenant, et il avait bien remarqué une insistance à son égard, rien de plus dérangeant. Il posa alors le regard vers moi, et je me presse alors de regarder ailleurs en essayant de ne pas paraître ridicule. Je sens que son regard restait sur moi pendant un moment. Puis j'entendis le vibreur de son portable. Personne d'autre n'a entendu heureusement, sinon, monsieur Le-nabot-de-service lui aurait sauté dessus tel un guépard sous coque. Eren jeta des légers coups d'œil vers celui-ci justement avant de sortir son téléphone en dessous de la table pour l'éteindre. Et moi évidemment, ne sachant pas me mêler de mes affaires, je me mis à regarder furtivement son écran de téléphone qui affichait une notification de bonne anniversaire ou je ne sais pas quoi...

Il sembla encore plus de mauvaise humeur après ça et lâcha un grand soupire en fermant les yeux...

Mes yeux s'agrandirent légèrement avant que je ne me tourne vers Eren sans même me rendre réellement compte de ce que je faisais.

Je me perdis un instant dans ce visage qui semblait paisible pour une fois. Face à ce garçon à qui je n'avais jamais réellement parlé, mais qui m'avait déjà touché... Ce contact que je n'oublierai jamais vis-à vis de lui… Pendant juste un instant, ce n'était plus moi qui ne contrôlait le moindre geste, la moindre pensée, le moindre alignement des yeux, comme si j'avais quitter la terre ferme sans même avoir bouger, toute cette sensation sur le moment que je n'avais même pas remarqué. Et sans même que je l'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit pour reprendre mes esprits ;

« - Joyeux anniversaire. »

Un silence.

Un très mon silence que je ne pouvais pas expliquer au moment même, mais que je trouvais si long et si pesant... C'était insupportable, du moins pour moi. Ses yeux mélanger aux bleus et au vert s'écarquillèrent sans même se tourner vers moi, comme s'il... Ne réalisait pas ce je venais de dire. Mais est-ce que même moi je m'étais rendu compte que je venais de lui parler ? Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais je m'étais senti tellement à l'aise en l'espace d'une seconde. Et maintenant je ne souhaitais que m'enfoncer dans un trou encore et encore. Le fait qu'il ne me regardait même pas ne rendait les choses encore plus gênantes pour moi. Mais lorsqu'il se décida à tourner le regard vers moi, tout ce que j'arrivais à entendre n'était que le vent passant par la fenêtre de notre rang, ouverte à cause de la chaleur de la saison légèrement chaude. Je n'étais maintenant qu'une personne totalement tétanisé, aux joues de sang.

Et lui... Je ne le comprends toujours pas...

Je redescendis sur terre après que Conny n'ai fait tomber sa règle en ferraille, ce qui avait fait sauté la classe entière, moi y comprise. Même si je ne voulais pas, ou même que je pensais que je ne pouvais pas m'échapper des magnifiques yeux de mon camarades de classe, j'avais enfin réussis à détourner les yeux en laissant mon côté renfermé reprendre le dessus, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je ne savais pas s'il allait se décider à parler ou non, mais je me décidai à le devancer pour éviter un autre malaise plus insistant, ou peut être bien que j'allais empirer mon cas…

« - Désolé. commençai-je maladroitement ce qui m'étonne moi-même. J'ai vu la notif' donc... »

Si après ce léger moment de malaise pour moi, vous pensez je j'ai eu envie de me trancher les veines, vous avez raison, Je me sens tellement débile après ça...

En tout cas je n'ai toujours pas de réponses du brun à mes cotés, et pour être franche, je préférerais ne pas en avoir et rester dans ma connerie. Pourquoi m'efforcer à vouloir faire un pas vers lui alors que c'est pourtant clair que lui n'avait jamais cherché à en faire depuis un an de ça ? Pourquoi essayer d'avoir un quelconque, je dis bien un quelconque peti lien avec lui ? Pourquoi avoir ouvert la bouche ? Pourquoi ?

Je n'ose même pas me tourner vers lui, j'étais même trop noyée dans mes pensées pour voir s'il avait les yeux posés sur moi ou non. Au moins, maintenant, c'était sûr que je n'allais plus réessayer de faire le moindre pas vers lui, les moments de honte personnel comme celui que je viens de me faire subir toute seule, c'est non, sans façon. Plus que quelques minutes à tenir… Je déposais de nouveau mes yeux faire le cahier remplis de brouillon qu'était le miens et pris un de mes crayon à papier pour empirer le cas de ma pauvre victime.

« - Merci. »

La mine de mon crayon s'écrasa brusquement sur le papier fin de la page de mon cahier, tellement brusquement qu'elle se craqua. Mes iris verts s'écarquillèrent avant qu'elles ne se posent automatiquement vers lui. Lui. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, quelque chose était différent sur son visage que je n'arrivais pas à cerner, c'est agaçant à la fin… De ne pas réussir à cerner un personnage, mais je n'ai pas à m'en plaindre, est-ce que les gens eux-mêmes ont-ils un jour réussis à me cerner moi ou quelqu'un d'autre ? Est-ce qu'on arrive tous à se cerner sans la moindre exception ? Je ne le pense pas. Aussitôt sortis de mes pensées lugubres, je me concentrer de nouveau sur le brun en face de moi qui avait enfin donner un réel signe de vie à mon égard, alors que mon corps faisaient des choses que je n'arrivaient même pas à comprendre, je me rendais compte que je n'avais toujours pas ouvert la bouche. Est-ce que même je devais l'ouvrir ? La discussion pouvait très bien s'arrêter là alors pourquoi je tenais tant à trouver quelque chose pour continuer ? En réalité, je ne me cerne même pas moi-même, et c'est normal j'ai envie de dire… Je ne me connais même pas réellement… Mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que je suis une fille qui se prend beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup la tête en ce moment même. Allez, laisse-toi aller grosse débile...

« - Des fractions sur des fractions... ricana nerveusement mon camarade avant que je ne me tourne de nouveau vers lui, voyant qu'il essayait de comprendre ce que le prof marquait au tableau. Si j'aurais sû que les cours deviendraient de plus en plus incompréhensibles, j'aurais déjà arrêté depuis longtemps. »

Je déglute des oreilles en m'empêchant de lâcher une grimace disgracieuse. À la place je me contente de faire un sourire forcé.

\- ... Un garçon qui dit encore "si j'aurais" au lycée à besoin de continuer ses études. » lui dis-jen en fixant à mon tour le tableau avec un léger sourire niais au visage.

Il semble surprit de mon léger pique et se tourna vers moi après ça avec de léger yeux ronds qui reflétaient la salle, après quelques secondes, il se contenta de souffler avec un petit sourire mignon au visage.

« - Une fille qui manque de respect à tous les prof dans n'importe quel matière ne peut pas se permettre de faire des leçons de morale aux autres. »

Bam ! Touché.

« - Hé ! m'écriai-je en faisant mine d'être énervée. S'ils ne sont pas respectueux envers moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi je le serai envers eux !

\- Oh mais quel logique solide !

\- Pff... soufflai-je en croisant les bras tout en mettant ma tête en arrière. Ils nous prennent en otage cinq jours sur sept, il faut bien que je décompresse à ma façon. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de poser le poid de sa tête sur sa main.

« - Je me sens tellement plus mature que toi.

\- Pff ! C'est pas parce que monsieur à maintenant seize ans qu'il peut se sentir supérieur ! ... D'ailleurs... T'as pas l'air d'être ravi de te prendre un chiffre de plus à ton âge… » dis-je sans même réfléchir en détournant les yeux pour mieux me concentrer sur mes paroles.

Je n'entends plus rien de prometteur après ma phrase, je pensais même ne jamais avoir de réponse, puis il prit la parole comme d'un air hésitant.

« - Non… J'aime pas fêter mon anniversaire… Ou qu'on me le souhaite. »

Je jetai un coup d'œil dans son regard qui était redevenu si vide et froid. Je baisse les miens vers ma table d'un air pensif, quand on y pense, lui et moi avons certaines choses en commun.

« - … Moi non plus. » avouai-je en toute honnêteté sans plus du tout me prendre la tête.

Il ne se tourna pas et moi non plus, je sentais comme un blanc dans les parages, mais celui-ci ne me dérangeait pas vraiment, loin de là.

« - ... Mauvais souvenirs ? » me demanda-t-il d'un ton semblant assez neutre, qui je trouvai même assez froid quand on y pense...

Non... Ce n'est pas que j'ai des mauvais souvenirs… C'est tout simplement que je n'en ai absolument aucun. Quoi de telle que de ne pas aimer un jour totalement vide…Comme si ce n'était qu'un jour ordinaire et sans joie… C'est mon quotidien de toute façon : le vide intérieur. Un vide, impossible à boucher, et ça sûrement jusqu'à la fin de ma vie... Je me mordille la lèvre inférieur histoire de me calmer, sentant la même sensation à chaque fois...

« - … Non. Enfin je ne sais pas... »

Je le sens maintenant, ce regard insistant qui peut être un tel supplice pour moi, le supplice de ne pas pouvoir donner de réponses clair sur la moindre chose impliquant mon passé, un passé qui n'existe pas. Un passé qui n'existe plus. Et c'est bien là le problème… Ne voulant pas passer pour une attardée, et encore moins face à lui, je me décide à dévier le sujet.

« - Et toi ? » demandai-je en me tournant vers lui d'un air interrogatif.

Il lâcha un tout petit bruit de surprise avant de baisser à son tour les yeux vers la table. Et ce fut à mon tour de poser le regard sur lui, sans même que je ne m'en rende compte. Ses dents avaient l'air de se serrer à l'intérieur de sa mâchoire, comme s'il ne voulait pas continuer la discussion, ou qu'il cherchait simplement à se calmer seul, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire face à ce genre de réaction que je ne comprends mais alors vraiment pas… Je suis tout autant perdu avec lui que je ne le suis dans n'importe quel cours.

Il releva légèrement la tête pour déposer ses yeux dans les miens, mais cette fois, aucun d'entre nous deux ne détourna les yeux, nous sommes restés comme ça, sans même qu'un malaise ne s'interpose ou autre.

« - … Mauvais souvenir. »

Nous sommes ensuite restés comme ça. A se fixer dans certes, une grande incompréhension, mais c'était tout. Rien de méchant, ce n'était rien qu'un regard...

Et pendant juste cet instant… J'ai eu l'impression que nous étions deux à ne pas réussir à cerner l'autre…

Les reste du cours s'était fait dans un grand calme, même si monsieur Ackerman avait collé Conny parce qu'il avait jeté un papier par terre, et ça, sans le faire exprès. Les rumeurs qui disaient que ce nabot était un maniaque de la propreté de niveau maximal ont vite été confirmées après ça. Il était tellement énervé qu'il nous avait donné une tonne de devoir pour mardi prochain, Conny s'était vite fait fusiller du regard par toute la classe, même si c'était lui la victime dans cette histoire…

Quant à moi, je n'avais pas plus approfondit ma discussion avec le jeune Jäger. Nous étions restés à nous fixer jusqu'à ce que le prof ne nous fasse sursauté en criant légèrement sur Conny après sa soi-disant ''pollution'' de la Terre. Mais ça m'est égal, du moins je crois. Pour être franche, je n'aurais jamais pensée passer de quelques regards de quelques secondes, à une discussion certes banale pendant un cours.

« - Mary ! »

… Merde

Armin arriva à mes cotés toujours aussi essoufflé à cause du manque de sport qui était en lui, j'aurais préférée qu'il s'évanouisse d'essoufflement avant d'arriver jusqu'à moi... J'avais tellement été préoccupé par… Autre chose durant le cours que j'avais complètement oublié de trouver une excuse.

« - … Tranquille Armin ? avais-je presque soupiré en me tournant vers lui.

\- Oui mais toi, on dirait que tu adores les ennuies avec monsieur Ackerman…

\- Je n'étais pas en retard, tu l'as bien vu ! m'écriai-je en croisant les bras dans les couloir du deuxième étage. Je suis sur que ce connard m'a vu arriver et qu'il a soudainement voulu fermer la porte... Il est chiant, et rien que la prononciation de sa putain de matière me dégoûte.

Alors qu'on descendait tout les deux les escaliers dans un long silence pour atteindre l'étage d'en dessous le petit blond se tourna de nouveau vers moi, avec ce même regard inquiet à chaque fois que je m'attirais des ennuis.

« - Qu'est ce que t'as dis monsieur Smith hier ? »

Il fallait s'y attendre…

« - …Rien... tentai-je en essayant de m'arrêter à là, mais qui dit Armin, dit plus d'explication. … Il m'a fait du chantage...

\- … Hein ?! Comment ça ?! Quel genre de chantage ?!

\- Oula. Détends-toi mon grand, s'il avait fait le genre de chantage auquel tu penses, je me serai déjà occupé de son cas t'en fais pas... »

Je lui explique alors qu'Erwin avait découvert mon petit manège de tricherie et que je devais maintenant aller à ces cours particuliers le soir, ainsi que changer de place dans toutes les matières, mais bien sûr, je ne lui ai pas dit que le sujet du chantage, c'était lui.

« - Sérieusement... ? dit celui-ci en s'arrêtant de marcher.

\- Ouais... Et si je refuse... Bah il me vire. »

Je laissai un temps d'arrêt en soupirant.

« - Je suppose qu'il faut que je reste aussi les 87% des élèves en moyenne à faire la fierté de cet Internat merdique… Bon... T'avais raison, je ne pouvais pas compter sur toi jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, mais, je ne pensais pas arrêter de compter sur toi maintenant, c'est chi... »

Je me coupe de parler en entendant quelque chose derrière.

Des sanglots.

Oui, des putains de sanglots.

Des sanglots que je reconnais parfaitement.

Je me retourne précipitamment en fronçant mes sourcils foncés.

« - Que... ? »

Je n'ai pas réussi à en dire plus je regarde mon ami en train de renifler, empêchant les larmes de couler comme un enfant, mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps et il craque complètement en serrant les dents, il est en sanglot, devant moi, ainsi que devant tous les élèves qui traînent dans le couloir à cet instant et qui ricanent de la situation. Au départ, je ne savais pas comment réagir, en même temps malaisée et en colère en regardant Armin, mais maintenant, je ne tiens pas à en voir d'avantage et l'attrape violement par le bras avant de l'emmener dans un des placards à balais à coté.

« - Armin ! commençai-je à crier en claquant violement la porte derrière moi. Qu'est ce que t'as ?! »

Il se frotte les yeux essayant de sécher ses larmes le plus vite possible, sachant que je déteste ça. De plus s'il continu sans me donner d'explication, il allait vraiment pleurer pour quelque chose, même s'il m'inquiète plus que tout au fond.

« - Je suis désolé... renifla-t-il en se retenant de ne pas éclater de nouveau.

\- Armin... Grouille-toi de me dire ce que t'as.

\- C'est de ma faute... »

Je fronce légèrement les sourcils sans vraiment comprendre ou il voulait en venir, comprenant cela, il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps pour continuer.

« - C'est moi qui t'ai proposé de copier sur moi y'a longtemps... En réalité... Après le brevet, les risques que tu redoubles ou même que tu te fasses virer étaient énormes, et j'ai vraiment eu peur, parce que j'allais encore une fois me retrouver seul... Grâce à toi, toutes les brutes ont arrêtés de me chercher, t'étais la seule personne qui m'a vraiment parlé comme une personne normale, pas comme l'intello et otaku de service, mais maintenant, tout s'est retourné contre toi... »

… Faux.

Complètement faux tout ça.

Arrivé en troisième après ce qui m'était arrivé il y'a quelques années, mes souvenirs étaient encore flous, et le sont toujours autant d'ailleurs. Mais il n'y avait aucun risque que je me fasse virer ou que je redouble à cette époque après ma situation.

Le problème est qu'Armin ne pouvait pas comprendre ça.

Car je ne lui ai jamais dit.

Je ne lui ai jamais dit ce qui m'était arrivé et je ne compte jamais le faire. Il n'en a pas besoin. Ou plutôt, moi, je n'ai pas besoin de la pitié qu'il va m'offrir ensuite. Je sais très bien comment il va réagir et je ne tiens pas à ça. Perdre mes souvenirs entiers n'est pas un gros problème pour moi vu que je ne m'en souviens pas, ce qui est dur, c'est le regard méprisant des autres qui se demandent comment tu fais pour vivre comme ça, avec le fait d'avoir oublié ta vie entière. Je ne tiens pas à en voir d'autres, j'en ai vu durant tout mon séjour entre ces quatre murs blanc et ces machines respiratoires, très peu pour moi.

Mon silence s'était fait lourd et mon petit blond reniflait de nouveau avant de me regarder avec une légère bouille qui le rendait plus mignon qu'il ne l'est déjà, Je lui souris avant d'ouvrir la porte. du placard à balais.

« - Armin, je ne te laisserais pas ne t'en fais pas, je compte bien rester dans les 87% tu peux en être sûr ! »

J'avais dis ma phrase avec un ton héroïque pas du tout crédible, mais je m'étais fais marrer moi même.

« - Mary... appela le petit blond en me prenant par la manche avant que je ne continu mon chemin. Ne te sens pas obliger de faire ça pour moi, je sais que tu détestes cet endroit plus que tout au monde et que tu n'as qu'une seule envie, partir d'ici. Donc je suppose que si tu te fais virer, ce ne sera pas d'une grande tristesse en réalité. »

Avant oui, maintenant moins mon grand…

« - … T'en n'a pas marre de faire le déprimé ? ricanai-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Je déteste cet endroit, mais grâce à toi, c'est beaucoup moins dépressif alors, autant m'accrocher jusqu'à la fin, je ferais tout pour être une bonne élève ! »

Je ferais tout pour ne plus t'amener d'ennuie…

« - Merci de m'avoir réveillée sale tâche. »

Ymir préparait ses affaires quand je suis entré dans notre chambre en balançant mon sac sur mon lit.

« - Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu voulais continuer de rêver de choses étranges avec l'intello. lâcha la jeune fille aux tâches de rousseurs. Il paraît que tu t'es enfermé avec lui dans un placard à balais… J'ai même pas envie de savoir ce que faisiez à l'intérieur…

\- T'es dégueulasses... soupirai-je avant de prendre mon sac à mon tour. Armin est comme un frère pour moi... »

Elle se contente d'hausser les épaules tout en fermant son sac avant de s'affaler sur son lit en soufflant.

« - Tu dois prendre ton train à quel heure pour le week-end demain ?

\- Six heures et demi.

\- Cool, je ne te verrais pas alors.

\- Explique ? » demanda Ymir en haussant un de ses sourcils fins.

Agacée de me répéter encore une fois, je me contente de lui dire que j'avais dans quelques minutes mes merveilleux cours particuliers, mais aussi que moi, mon train pour Shiganshina était à dix heures et demi.

« - Pfff ! ricana ma camarade de chambre favorite qui n'avait dieu que pour la petite blonde qu'est Historia. Des cours particuliers hein ? J'ais toujours su que t'étais débile au point de ne pas savoir réellement combien faisait 2 plus 2.

\- Va te faire foutre. Et ne me réveille pas quand tu partiras. Je suppose que quand je reviendrais, tu seras déjà en train de dormir.

\- Ouais surement... À lundi, bouffonne !

\- A lundi ma chère amie que j'aime tant ! » souri-je d'une voix complètement niaise avant de lui adresser un geste de la main très sympathique.

Insupportable... Mais supportable.

J'étais dans le fond de l'Internat, je n'étais encore jamais allée dans cette partie de l'endroit en question, mais c'était ici qu'était la salle ou j'allais m'ennuyer une fois de plus dans le noir le plus total. Mais tout en cherchant la salle, je remarquai qu'il faisait vraiment noir, on aurait dit un extrait de film d'horreur complètement cliché et sans aucun intérêt. Enfin arrivée devant la salle, j'entrai aussitôt croisant le regard de gens que je ne connaissais pas, mais aussi de ceux que je connaissais parfaitement. Que ce soit Thomas, ou encore Minha.

« - Mary ! » m'appelai justement la jeune fille aux couettes noires en me faisant signe qu'il y avait une place à sa droite.

Je ne sais pas vraiment si je dois s'assoir avec eux... On n'est pas vraiment ami, on ne s'est mele jamais vraiment parler depuis qu'on est dans la même classe... Mais ce n'est peut être pas pour autant que je devais être non plus à la limite du désagréable avec eux. Je décidai enfin à m'installer au fond de la classe à coté de lui.

De plus Minha a l'air d'une fille assez sympathique, j'en connais beaucoup qui m'aurait dit d'aller voir ailleurs plutôt que je ne me mettes à côté d'eux, ce que n'a pas fais Minha. Je me décide à me diriger vers eux en les saluant aussi. Thomas me regarde en soupirant avant de faire mine de s'endormir sur la table.

« - Alors toi aussi, t'es tombé dans la prison des cours particulier hein...

\- Vous êtes ici depuis longtemps ? demandai-je en déposant mon sac tout en m'asseyant sur ma chaise.

\- Depuis le début de l'année... C'est Minha qui m'a forcé, et maintenant, je suis coincé ici... Mais ça fais plaisir de voir des têtes qu'on connaît. »

Je n'ai meme pas eu le temps de lui sourir que j'entendis quelqu'un légèrement frapper sur la table.

\- Arrête de te plaindre ! commença à bouder la jeune fille à côté de moi vis-à vis du blond à côté. Je ne t'ai jamais forcé à me suivre !

\- C'est vrai ce mensonge ? soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, bordel je suis en plein milieu d'une querelle d'amoureux...

\- Si tu ne voulais pas t'inscrire à avec moi, tu n'avais qu'à le dire !

\- Sans moi, tu te serai senti seule et tu m'aurait quand même forcé à te suivre ! »

Je glisse le bas de ma chaise d'un air blasé tandis qu'ils allaient continuer de se disputer pendant encore un long moment, quand tout à coup, la salle se calma après avoir entendu une énorme bruit sourd venant de la porte de la classe, comme si quelqu'un venait de s'y cogner.

« - Putain, mais fais chier ! cria une voix avant d'ouvrir la porte. C'est quand qu'ils vont mettre des putains d'ampoules ici ?! »

Les yeux de chacun des élèves se posèrent sur la jeune femme qui se dirigeait jusqu'à son bureau devant. elle lâcha un râlement bruyant, ne s'étant surement même pas rendu compte qu'on était là... D'accord.

Je me mis a plisser les yeux en la regardant, elle me fait étrangement penser à quelqu'un. Des cheveux longs et noirs, légèrement en pagaille, des yeux bleus bridés... Et une petite taille...

Entendant des murmures derrière elle, elle se rendit enfin compte qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la classe et se tourna vers les autres en froncant les sourcils d'un air perdu.

« - ... Heu... Vous n'êtes pas en avance ?

\- Non madame... commença Minha en souriant légèrement comme si elle était habitué. C'est vous qui êtes en retard...

\- Comme toujours en fait... ricana le blond aux yeux marrons aux côtés de sa camarade.

\- Oui ben désolé hein ! cracha la jeune femme bridées en déposant brusquement ses affaires sur la table. la bouffe de la cafète est dégueulasse alors le temps que je commande une pizza... Enfin bref ! »

Certains rires se fit entendre tandis que j'élargis un léger sourire face à ce nouveau personnage. Elle se présenta à moi étant appelée madame Kimichi, ou Selena. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais celle là me semble vraiment intéressante et différente des autres professeurs ennuyeux des uns des autres...

Ce que je veux dire c'est que je sentais qu'au moins avec elle, je n'allais pas m'ennuyer...

30 mars 2018.

(4613 mots )

(Mary Renia)

Je devais courir, encore et encore dans ces couloirs qui me paraissaient tellement plus long que d'habitude... Je me suis habillé comme une grosse merde et je n'ai même pas su quoi faire avec mes cheveux. Du coup je les ai laissé détachés, en pagaille... Mais tout ce qui comptait, c'était d'arriver avant que la deuxième sonnerie qui signifiait le retard, ne retentisse...

Merci à ma camarade de chambre de m'avoir réveillé sérieux... Ymir avait bien dut se foutre de ma gueule avant de partir... Depuis la troisième, je devais la supporter, c'était un calvaire.

Je commençais à voir la lumière qui me disait de rejoindre les cieux tellement j'étais en manque de souffle face à mon parcours du combattant...

Alors que mon professeur ''favoris'' allait refermer la porte, j'ai réussis à entrer dans la classe en m'y faufilant. Monsieur Ackerman me jeta directement un regard noir.

« - ... T'es en retard Renia.

\- Vous n'aviez pas encore fermé la porte et la deuxième sonnerie n'a pas retenti, alors non. »

Il se contenta de répondre un léger ''Tch'' avant d'aller jusqu'à son bureau tandis que je me dirigeais vers ma place habituelle, espérant que ce sale nabot n'avait pas reçu la nouvelle d'Erwin. Ce qui devait sûrement être un miracle.

« - Je ne sais pas où est ce que tu vas gamine. dit mon pire ennemi de sa voix toujours si glaciale. Ta place est à coté de Jäger maintenant, essaye de ne pas trop le mater durant le cours. »

Alors déjà, va te faire foutre. Et puis fait chier...

Je me suis contentée d'ignorer la dernière remarque avant de croiser le regard d'Armin, surprit de ce brusque changement, je commençais déjà à voir l'inquiétude sur sa petite gueule. Je lui fais signe que je lui expliquerais tout après, espérant qu'il aurait oublié. Mais bon, je savais très bien qu'il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire. Quand à mon nouveau voisin, il avait l'air plus énervé que moi sur la remarque de monsieur Ackerman. Il leva légèrement la tête pour me fixer d'un tout autre air et je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'interpréter... Je n'ai jamais su interpréter quoi que ce soit venant de lui de toute façon, mais je le fixais de la même façon... J'ai peut être trouvé plus bizarre que moi en fait...

Après quelques secondes, il détourna le regard vers la fenêtre d'un air plus triste et dérangé...

Je ne le comprendrais jamais.

J'ai donc une heure devant moi pour trouver une excuse n'impliquant pas Armin dans l'affaire de l'homme aux sourcils plus gros que mon avenir. Malgré mon changement de place, les cours restent toujours chiant, mais il fallait bien que je tienne. Je m'étais mis à gribouiller quelques mots dans un cahier de brouillon inutile au fond de mon sac d'un air énervé, je me casse quand même la tête pour trouver une excuse à cause d'un prof qui s'est crus pour un saint qui veut aider les autres. Smith m'a prit au dépourvu et maintenant, je me sens piégée. Pourquoi est-ce que ce mec ne m'a pas mis deux ou trois heures de colles comme tout le monde... ?

C'est sûrement parce qu'il adore que les gens le déteste... Si c'est le cas, il y arrivait bien. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie maintenant, le buter en l'étouffant avec une chaise.

Je sortis de mes pensées en secouant légèrement la tête, ce qui fit poser mes yeux vers le jeune brun qui avait l'air aussi ennuyé que moi. Ses yeux turquoise semblait légèrement éteints face à aux nuages qu'il regardait dehors...

Je le fixai depuis trop longtemps maintenant, et il avait bien remarqué une insistance à son égard, rien de plus dérangeant. Il posa alors le regard vers moi, et je me presse alors de regarder ailleurs en essayant de ne pas paraître ridicule. Je sens que son regard restait sur moi pendant un moment. Puis j'entendis le vibreur de son portable. Personne d'autre n'a entendu heureusement, sinon, monsieur Le-nabot-de-service lui aurait sauté dessus tel un guépard sous coque. Eren jeta des légers coups d'œil vers celui-ci justement avant de sortir son téléphone en dessous de la table pour l'éteindre. Et moi évidemment, ne sachant pas me mêler de mes affaires, je me mis à regarder furtivement son écran de téléphone qui affichait une notification de bonne anniversaire ou je ne sais pas quoi...

Il sembla encore plus de mauvaise humeur après ça et lâcha un grand soupire en fermant les yeux...

Mes yeux s'agrandirent légèrement avant que je ne me tourne vers Eren sans même me rendre réellement compte de ce que je faisais.

Je me perdis un instant dans ce visage qui semblait paisible pour une fois. Face à ce garçon à qui je n'avais jamais réellement parlé, mais qui m'avait déjà touché... Ce contact que je n'oublierai jamais vis-à vis de lui… Pendant juste un instant, ce n'était plus moi qui ne contrôlait le moindre geste, la moindre pensée, le moindre alignement des yeux, comme si j'avais quitter la terre ferme sans même avoir bouger, toute cette sensation sur le moment que je n'avais même pas remarqué. Et sans même que je l'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit pour reprendre mes esprits ;

« - Joyeux anniversaire. »

Un silence.

Un très mon silence que je ne pouvais pas expliquer au moment même, mais que je trouvais si long et si pesant... C'était insupportable, du moins pour moi. Ses yeux mélanger aux bleus et au vert s'écarquillèrent sans même se tourner vers moi, comme s'il... Ne réalisait pas ce je venais de dire. Mais est-ce que même moi je m'étais rendu compte que je venais de lui parler ? Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais je m'étais senti tellement à l'aise en l'espace d'une seconde. Et maintenant je ne souhaitais que m'enfoncer dans un trou encore et encore. Le fait qu'il ne me regardait même pas ne rendait les choses encore plus gênantes pour moi. Mais lorsqu'il se décida à tourner le regard vers moi, tout ce que j'arrivais à entendre n'était que le vent passant par la fenêtre de notre rang, ouverte à cause de la chaleur de la saison légèrement chaude. Je n'étais maintenant qu'une personne totalement tétanisé, aux joues de sang.

Et lui... Je ne le comprends toujours pas...

Je redescendis sur terre après que Conny n'ai fait tomber sa règle en ferraille, ce qui avait fait sauté la classe entière, moi y comprise. Même si je ne voulais pas, ou même que je pensais que je ne pouvais pas m'échapper des magnifiques yeux de mon camarades de classe, j'avais enfin réussis à détourner les yeux en laissant mon côté renfermé reprendre le dessus, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je ne savais pas s'il allait se décider à parler ou non, mais je me décidai à le devancer pour éviter un autre malaise plus insistant, ou peut être bien que j'allais empirer mon cas…

« - Désolé. commençai-je maladroitement ce qui m'étonne moi-même. J'ai vu la notif' donc... »

Si après ce léger moment de malaise pour moi, vous pensez je j'ai eu envie de me trancher les veines, vous avez raison, Je me sens tellement débile après ça...

En tout cas je n'ai toujours pas de réponses du brun à mes cotés, et pour être franche, je préférerais ne pas en avoir et rester dans ma connerie. Pourquoi m'efforcer à vouloir faire un pas vers lui alors que c'est pourtant clair que lui n'avait jamais cherché à en faire depuis un an de ça ? Pourquoi essayer d'avoir un quelconque, je dis bien un quelconque peti lien avec lui ? Pourquoi avoir ouvert la bouche ? Pourquoi ?

Je n'ose même pas me tourner vers lui, j'étais même trop noyée dans mes pensées pour voir s'il avait les yeux posés sur moi ou non. Au moins, maintenant, c'était sûr que je n'allais plus réessayer de faire le moindre pas vers lui, les moments de honte personnel comme celui que je viens de me faire subir toute seule, c'est non, sans façon. Plus que quelques minutes à tenir… Je déposais de nouveau mes yeux faire le cahier remplis de brouillon qu'était le miens et pris un de mes crayon à papier pour empirer le cas de ma pauvre victime.

« - Merci. »

La mine de mon crayon s'écrasa brusquement sur le papier fin de la page de mon cahier, tellement brusquement qu'elle se craqua. Mes iris verts s'écarquillèrent avant qu'elles ne se posent automatiquement vers lui. Lui. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, quelque chose était différent sur son visage que je n'arrivais pas à cerner, c'est agaçant à la fin… De ne pas réussir à cerner un personnage, mais je n'ai pas à m'en plaindre, est-ce que les gens eux-mêmes ont-ils un jour réussis à me cerner moi ou quelqu'un d'autre ? Est-ce qu'on arrive tous à se cerner sans la moindre exception ? Je ne le pense pas. Aussitôt sortis de mes pensées lugubres, je me concentrer de nouveau sur le brun en face de moi qui avait enfin donner un réel signe de vie à mon égard, alors que mon corps faisaient des choses que je n'arrivaient même pas à comprendre, je me rendais compte que je n'avais toujours pas ouvert la bouche. Est-ce que même je devais l'ouvrir ? La discussion pouvait très bien s'arrêter là alors pourquoi je tenais tant à trouver quelque chose pour continuer ? En réalité, je ne me cerne même pas moi-même, et c'est normal j'ai envie de dire… Je ne me connais même pas réellement… Mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que je suis une fille qui se prend beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup la tête en ce moment même. Allez, laisse-toi aller grosse débile...

« - Des fractions sur des fractions... ricana nerveusement mon camarade avant que je ne me tourne de nouveau vers lui, voyant qu'il essayait de comprendre ce que le prof marquait au tableau. Si j'aurais sû que les cours deviendraient de plus en plus incompréhensibles, j'aurais déjà arrêté depuis longtemps. »

Je déglute des oreilles en m'empêchant de lâcher une grimace disgracieuse. À la place je me contente de faire un sourire forcé.

\- ... Un garçon qui dit encore "si j'aurais" au lycée à besoin de continuer ses études. » lui dis-jen en fixant à mon tour le tableau avec un léger sourire niais au visage.

Il semble surprit de mon léger pique et se tourna vers moi après ça avec de léger yeux ronds qui reflétaient la salle, après quelques secondes, il se contenta de souffler avec un petit sourire mignon au visage.

« - Une fille qui manque de respect à tous les prof dans n'importe quel matière ne peut pas se permettre de faire des leçons de morale aux autres. »

Bam ! Touché.

« - Hé ! m'écriai-je en faisant mine d'être énervée. S'ils ne sont pas respectueux envers moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi je le serai envers eux !

\- Oh mais quel logique solide !

\- Pff... soufflai-je en croisant les bras tout en mettant ma tête en arrière. Ils nous prennent en otage cinq jours sur sept, il faut bien que je décompresse à ma façon. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de poser le poid de sa tête sur sa main.

« - Je me sens tellement plus mature que toi.

\- Pff ! C'est pas parce que monsieur à maintenant seize ans qu'il peut se sentir supérieur ! ... D'ailleurs... T'as pas l'air d'être ravi de te prendre un chiffre de plus à ton âge… » dis-je sans même réfléchir en détournant les yeux pour mieux me concentrer sur mes paroles.

Je n'entends plus rien de prometteur après ma phrase, je pensais même ne jamais avoir de réponse, puis il prit la parole comme d'un air hésitant.

« - Non… J'aime pas fêter mon anniversaire… Ou qu'on me le souhaite. »

Je jetai un coup d'œil dans son regard qui était redevenu si vide et froid. Je baisse les miens vers ma table d'un air pensif, quand on y pense, lui et moi avons certaines choses en commun.

« - … Moi non plus. » avouai-je en toute honnêteté sans plus du tout me prendre la tête.

Il ne se tourna pas et moi non plus, je sentais comme un blanc dans les parages, mais celui-ci ne me dérangeait pas vraiment, loin de là.

« - ... Mauvais souvenirs ? » me demanda-t-il d'un ton semblant assez neutre, qui je trouvai même assez froid quand on y pense...

Non... Ce n'est pas que j'ai des mauvais souvenirs… C'est tout simplement que je n'en ai absolument aucun. Quoi de telle que de ne pas aimer un jour totalement vide…Comme si ce n'était qu'un jour ordinaire et sans joie… C'est mon quotidien de toute façon : le vide intérieur. Un vide, impossible à boucher, et ça sûrement jusqu'à la fin de ma vie... Je me mordille la lèvre inférieur histoire de me calmer, sentant la même sensation à chaque fois...

« - … Non. Enfin je ne sais pas... »

Je le sens maintenant, ce regard insistant qui peut être un tel supplice pour moi, le supplice de ne pas pouvoir donner de réponses clair sur la moindre chose impliquant mon passé, un passé qui n'existe pas. Un passé qui n'existe plus. Et c'est bien là le problème… Ne voulant pas passer pour une attardée, et encore moins face à lui, je me décide à dévier le sujet.

« - Et toi ? » demandai-je en me tournant vers lui d'un air interrogatif.

Il lâcha un tout petit bruit de surprise avant de baisser à son tour les yeux vers la table. Et ce fut à mon tour de poser le regard sur lui, sans même que je ne m'en rende compte. Ses dents avaient l'air de se serrer à l'intérieur de sa mâchoire, comme s'il ne voulait pas continuer la discussion, ou qu'il cherchait simplement à se calmer seul, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire face à ce genre de réaction que je ne comprends mais alors vraiment pas… Je suis tout autant perdu avec lui que je ne le suis dans n'importe quel cours.

Il releva légèrement la tête pour déposer ses yeux dans les miens, mais cette fois, aucun d'entre nous deux ne détourna les yeux, nous sommes restés comme ça, sans même qu'un malaise ne s'interpose ou autre.

« - … Mauvais souvenir. »

Nous sommes ensuite restés comme ça. A se fixer dans certes, une grande incompréhension, mais c'était tout. Rien de méchant, ce n'était rien qu'un regard...

Et pendant juste cet instant… J'ai eu l'impression que nous étions deux à ne pas réussir à cerner l'autre…

Les reste du cours s'était fait dans un grand calme, même si monsieur Ackerman avait collé Conny parce qu'il avait jeté un papier par terre, et ça, sans le faire exprès. Les rumeurs qui disaient que ce nabot était un maniaque de la propreté de niveau maximal ont vite été confirmées après ça. Il était tellement énervé qu'il nous avait donné une tonne de devoir pour mardi prochain, Conny s'était vite fait fusiller du regard par toute la classe, même si c'était lui la victime dans cette histoire…

Quant à moi, je n'avais pas plus approfondit ma discussion avec le jeune Jäger. Nous étions restés à nous fixer jusqu'à ce que le prof ne nous fasse sursauté en criant légèrement sur Conny après sa soi-disant ''pollution'' de la Terre. Mais ça m'est égal, du moins je crois. Pour être franche, je n'aurais jamais pensée passer de quelques regards de quelques secondes, à une discussion certes banale pendant un cours.

« - Mary ! »

… Merde

Armin arriva à mes cotés toujours aussi essoufflé à cause du manque de sport qui était en lui, j'aurais préférée qu'il s'évanouisse d'essoufflement avant d'arriver jusqu'à moi... J'avais tellement été préoccupé par… Autre chose durant le cours que j'avais complètement oublié de trouver une excuse.

« - … Tranquille Armin ? avais-je presque soupiré en me tournant vers lui.

\- Oui mais toi, on dirait que tu adores les ennuies avec monsieur Ackerman…

\- Je n'étais pas en retard, tu l'as bien vu ! m'écriai-je en croisant les bras dans les couloir du deuxième étage. Je suis sur que ce connard m'a vu arriver et qu'il a soudainement voulu fermer la porte... Il est chiant, et rien que la prononciation de sa putain de matière me dégoûte.

Alors qu'on descendait tout les deux les escaliers dans un long silence pour atteindre l'étage d'en dessous le petit blond se tourna de nouveau vers moi, avec ce même regard inquiet à chaque fois que je m'attirais des ennuis.

« - Qu'est ce que t'as dis monsieur Smith hier ? »

Il fallait s'y attendre…

« - …Rien... tentai-je en essayant de m'arrêter à là, mais qui dit Armin, dit plus d'explication. … Il m'a fait du chantage...

\- … Hein ?! Comment ça ?! Quel genre de chantage ?!

\- Oula. Détends-toi mon grand, s'il avait fait le genre de chantage auquel tu penses, je me serai déjà occupé de son cas t'en fais pas... »

Je lui explique alors qu'Erwin avait découvert mon petit manège de tricherie et que je devais maintenant aller à ces cours particuliers le soir, ainsi que changer de place dans toutes les matières, mais bien sûr, je ne lui ai pas dit que le sujet du chantage, c'était lui.

« - Sérieusement... ? dit celui-ci en s'arrêtant de marcher.

\- Ouais... Et si je refuse... Bah il me vire. »

Je laissai un temps d'arrêt en soupirant.

« - Je suppose qu'il faut que je reste aussi les 87% des élèves en moyenne à faire la fierté de cet Internat merdique… Bon... T'avais raison, je ne pouvais pas compter sur toi jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, mais, je ne pensais pas arrêter de compter sur toi maintenant, c'est chi... »

Je me coupe de parler en entendant quelque chose derrière.

Des sanglots.

Oui, des putains de sanglots.

Des sanglots que je reconnais parfaitement.

Je me retourne précipitamment en fronçant mes sourcils foncés.

« - Que... ? »

Je n'ai pas réussi à en dire plus je regarde mon ami en train de renifler, empêchant les larmes de couler comme un enfant, mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps et il craque complètement en serrant les dents, il est en sanglot, devant moi, ainsi que devant tous les élèves qui traînent dans le couloir à cet instant et qui ricanent de la situation. Au départ, je ne savais pas comment réagir, en même temps malaisée et en colère en regardant Armin, mais maintenant, je ne tiens pas à en voir d'avantage et l'attrape violement par le bras avant de l'emmener dans un des placards à balais à coté.

« - Armin ! commençai-je à crier en claquant violement la porte derrière moi. Qu'est ce que t'as ?! »

Il se frotte les yeux essayant de sécher ses larmes le plus vite possible, sachant que je déteste ça. De plus s'il continu sans me donner d'explication, il allait vraiment pleurer pour quelque chose, même s'il m'inquiète plus que tout au fond.

« - Je suis désolé... renifla-t-il en se retenant de ne pas éclater de nouveau.

\- Armin... Grouille-toi de me dire ce que t'as.

\- C'est de ma faute... »

Je fronce légèrement les sourcils sans vraiment comprendre ou il voulait en venir, comprenant cela, il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps pour continuer.

« - C'est moi qui t'ai proposé de copier sur moi y'a longtemps... En réalité... Après le brevet, les risques que tu redoubles ou même que tu te fasses virer étaient énormes, et j'ai vraiment eu peur, parce que j'allais encore une fois me retrouver seul... Grâce à toi, toutes les brutes ont arrêtés de me chercher, t'étais la seule personne qui m'a vraiment parlé comme une personne normale, pas comme l'intello et otaku de service, mais maintenant, tout s'est retourné contre toi... »

… Faux.

Complètement faux tout ça.

Arrivé en troisième après ce qui m'était arrivé il y'a quelques années, mes souvenirs étaient encore flous, et le sont toujours autant d'ailleurs. Mais il n'y avait aucun risque que je me fasse virer ou que je redouble à cette époque après ma situation.

Le problème est qu'Armin ne pouvait pas comprendre ça.

Car je ne lui ai jamais dit.

Je ne lui ai jamais dit ce qui m'était arrivé et je ne compte jamais le faire. Il n'en a pas besoin. Ou plutôt, moi, je n'ai pas besoin de la pitié qu'il va m'offrir ensuite. Je sais très bien comment il va réagir et je ne tiens pas à ça. Perdre mes souvenirs entiers n'est pas un gros problème pour moi vu que je ne m'en souviens pas, ce qui est dur, c'est le regard méprisant des autres qui se demandent comment tu fais pour vivre comme ça, avec le fait d'avoir oublié ta vie entière. Je ne tiens pas à en voir d'autres, j'en ai vu durant tout mon séjour entre ces quatre murs blanc et ces machines respiratoires, très peu pour moi.

Mon silence s'était fait lourd et mon petit blond reniflait de nouveau avant de me regarder avec une légère bouille qui le rendait plus mignon qu'il ne l'est déjà, Je lui souris avant d'ouvrir la porte. du placard à balais.

« - Armin, je ne te laisserais pas ne t'en fais pas, je compte bien rester dans les 87% tu peux en être sûr ! »

J'avais dis ma phrase avec un ton héroïque pas du tout crédible, mais je m'étais fais marrer moi même.

« - Mary... appela le petit blond en me prenant par la manche avant que je ne continu mon chemin. Ne te sens pas obliger de faire ça pour moi, je sais que tu détestes cet endroit plus que tout au monde et que tu n'as qu'une seule envie, partir d'ici. Donc je suppose que si tu te fais virer, ce ne sera pas d'une grande tristesse en réalité. »

Avant oui, maintenant moins mon grand…

« - … T'en n'a pas marre de faire le déprimé ? ricanai-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Je déteste cet endroit, mais grâce à toi, c'est beaucoup moins dépressif alors, autant m'accrocher jusqu'à la fin, je ferais tout pour être une bonne élève ! »

Je ferais tout pour ne plus t'amener d'ennuie…

« - Merci de m'avoir réveillée sale tâche. »

Ymir préparait ses affaires quand je suis entré dans notre chambre en balançant mon sac sur mon lit.

« - Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu voulais continuer de rêver de choses étranges avec l'intello. lâcha la jeune fille aux tâches de rousseurs. Il paraît que tu t'es enfermé avec lui dans un placard à balais… J'ai même pas envie de savoir ce que faisiez à l'intérieur…

\- T'es dégueulasses... soupirai-je avant de prendre mon sac à mon tour. Armin est comme un frère pour moi... »

Elle se contente d'hausser les épaules tout en fermant son sac avant de s'affaler sur son lit en soufflant.

« - Tu dois prendre ton train à quel heure pour le week-end demain ?

\- Six heures et demi.

\- Cool, je ne te verrais pas alors.

\- Explique ? » demanda Ymir en haussant un de ses sourcils fins.

Agacée de me répéter encore une fois, je me contente de lui dire que j'avais dans quelques minutes mes merveilleux cours particuliers, mais aussi que moi, mon train pour Shiganshina était à dix heures et demi.

« - Pfff ! ricana ma camarade de chambre favorite qui n'avait dieu que pour la petite blonde qu'est Historia. Des cours particuliers hein ? J'ais toujours su que t'étais débile au point de ne pas savoir réellement combien faisait 2 plus 2.

\- Va te faire foutre. Et ne me réveille pas quand tu partiras. Je suppose que quand je reviendrais, tu seras déjà en train de dormir.

\- Ouais surement... À lundi, bouffonne !

\- A lundi ma chère amie que j'aime tant ! » souri-je d'une voix complètement niaise avant de lui adresser un geste de la main très sympathique.

Insupportable... Mais supportable.

J'étais dans le fond de l'Internat, je n'étais encore jamais allée dans cette partie de l'endroit en question, mais c'était ici qu'était la salle ou j'allais m'ennuyer une fois de plus dans le noir le plus total. Mais tout en cherchant la salle, je remarquai qu'il faisait vraiment noir, on aurait dit un extrait de film d'horreur complètement cliché et sans aucun intérêt. Enfin arrivée devant la salle, j'entrai aussitôt croisant le regard de gens que je ne connaissais pas, mais aussi de ceux que je connaissais parfaitement. Que ce soit Thomas, ou encore Minha.

« - Mary ! » m'appelai justement la jeune fille aux couettes noires en me faisant signe qu'il y avait une place à sa droite.

Je ne sais pas vraiment si je dois s'assoir avec eux... On n'est pas vraiment ami, on ne s'est mele jamais vraiment parler depuis qu'on est dans la même classe... Mais ce n'est peut être pas pour autant que je devais être non plus à la limite du désagréable avec eux. Je décidai enfin à m'installer au fond de la classe à coté de lui.

De plus Minha a l'air d'une fille assez sympathique, j'en connais beaucoup qui m'aurait dit d'aller voir ailleurs plutôt que je ne me mettes à côté d'eux, ce que n'a pas fais Minha. Je me décide à me diriger vers eux en les saluant aussi. Thomas me regarde en soupirant avant de faire mine de s'endormir sur la table.

« - Alors toi aussi, t'es tombé dans la prison des cours particulier hein...

\- Vous êtes ici depuis longtemps ? demandai-je en déposant mon sac tout en m'asseyant sur ma chaise.

\- Depuis le début de l'année... C'est Minha qui m'a forcé, et maintenant, je suis coincé ici... Mais ça fais plaisir de voir des têtes qu'on connaît. »

Je n'ai meme pas eu le temps de lui sourir que j'entendis quelqu'un légèrement frapper sur la table.

\- Arrête de te plaindre ! commença à bouder la jeune fille à côté de moi vis-à vis du blond à côté. Je ne t'ai jamais forcé à me suivre !

\- C'est vrai ce mensonge ? soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, bordel je suis en plein milieu d'une querelle d'amoureux...

\- Si tu ne voulais pas t'inscrire à avec moi, tu n'avais qu'à le dire !

\- Sans moi, tu te serai senti seule et tu m'aurait quand même forcé à te suivre ! »

Je glisse le bas de ma chaise d'un air blasé tandis qu'ils allaient continuer de se disputer pendant encore un long moment, quand tout à coup, la salle se calma après avoir entendu une énorme bruit sourd venant de la porte de la classe, comme si quelqu'un venait de s'y cogner.

« - Putain, mais fais chier ! cria une voix avant d'ouvrir la porte. C'est quand qu'ils vont mettre des putains d'ampoules ici ?! »

Les yeux de chacun des élèves se posèrent sur la jeune femme qui se dirigeait jusqu'à son bureau devant. elle lâcha un râlement bruyant, ne s'étant surement même pas rendu compte qu'on était là... D'accord.

Je me mis a plisser les yeux en la regardant, elle me fait étrangement penser à quelqu'un. Des cheveux longs et noirs, légèrement en pagaille, des yeux bleus bridés... Et une petite taille...

Entendant des murmures derrière elle, elle se rendit enfin compte qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la classe et se tourna vers les autres en froncant les sourcils d'un air perdu.

« - ... Heu... Vous n'êtes pas en avance ?

\- Non madame... commença Minha en souriant légèrement comme si elle était habitué. C'est vous qui êtes en retard...

\- Comme toujours en fait... ricana le blond aux yeux marrons aux côtés de sa camarade.

\- Oui ben désolé hein ! cracha la jeune femme bridées en déposant brusquement ses affaires sur la table. la bouffe de la cafète est dégueulasse alors le temps que je commande une pizza... Enfin bref ! »

Certains rires se fit entendre tandis que j'élargis un léger sourire face à ce nouveau personnage. Elle se présenta à moi étant appelée madame Kimichi, ou Selena. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais celle là me semble vraiment intéressante et différente des autres professeurs ennuyeux des uns des autres...

Ce que je veux dire c'est que je sentais qu'au moins avec elle, je n'allais pas m'ennuyer...

30 mars 2018.

(4613 mots )


	4. Chez moi

(Matt Renia )

Je prépare mes affaire en soupirant tandis que Pokko continu de vouloir me vendre du rêve avec un sourire debile au visage.

« - Pendant les vacances on va partir tous ensemble entre pote, tu devrais venir tu sais, cela te ferais pas de mal.

\- On est en fin mars Pokko, et toi tu penses déjà à te detendre sous les cocotiers ?

\- Sauf qu'il a raison... répliqua Peak à moitié endormi sur mon lit depuis qu'elle s'y est installé il y a quelques minutes. Ça te ferai pas de mal de te détendre un peu Matt.

\- Apprenez à vous demerder en cours et ensuite on verra si vous pourrez parler de vous bourrez la gueule à la plage. soupirai-je en fermant mon sac.

\- Hé... J'écoute moi en cours...

\- Dit la fille qui dort n'importe où et n'importe quand... » ricana Pokko vis-à-vis de notre camarade, sauf ue celle-ci rêvassait déja en bavant presque sur mes draps. Dégueu.

Pokko lui même était choqué par la rapidité du sommeil de Peak.

« - Non mais c'est pas possible ! Comment elle fait ?!

\- Fais comme la belle au bois dormant. lâchai-je en commençant à marcher vers la sortie. Peut-être qu'elle arrêtera de dormir comme une paresseuse tout le temps. Et même si ça ne marche pas, t'es gagnant dans l'histoire. »

Je n'ai même pas eu à me tourner vers lui pour voir qu'il avait virer au rouge, sachant très bien ce que je voulais dire. Je sors de notre chambre lorsque je suis interpeler de nouveau après que j'ai fais quelques pas.

« - On te le dis chaques semaines en éspérant que tu nous écoute mais encore une fois, détends-toi ! me crit Pokko derrière moi avec Peak endormit sur son dos. C'est pas en restant sans cesse dans ta chambre chez ton "père" et ta sœur que tu vas te faire du bien crois-moi. Passe un bon week-end Matt. »

J'avale ses paroles tandiq qu'il se retourne pour emmener Peak dans sa chambre, en voulant me dire au revoir ce matin elle a du louper sa derniere heures de sommeil sur les vingt-quatre la pauvre. L'un comme l'autre, ces deux là sont irrécupérable.

Je me retourne pour me diriger vers la sortie d'un air moins refermé que d'habitude, comme toujours, le madque tombe de nouveau lorsque je m'éloigne de cet internat de malheur. Je repense a ce que vient de me dire mon colocataire de chambre qui est aussi mon ami. Puis je m'arrête en serrant légèrement les dents en écoutant de nouveau son avant dernière phrase.

« - ... Ce n'est pas ma soeur. »

( Mary Renia )

« - Armin putain ! Cours !

\- Tu me demandes de faire quelque chose complètement impossible venant de moi ! »

Je lâche un râlement lourd et entendant avant de prendre la valise de mon ami tout en lui jetant un regard noir qu'il a bien remarqué.

« - Si on le rate et qu'on est forcé de rester ici tout le week-end, je te balance par le toit de l'internat ! »

Je continue ma course contre la montre dans la gare, mais Armin s'arrête, complètement épuisé avant de jeter un œil sur le tableau des trajets et voit qu'il est 10h25.

« - ... Pars sans moi Mary... réussit-il à dire en reprenant son souffle. J'en peux plus...

\- Même pas en rêve ! lâchai-je avant de le prendre par le bras, tenant les deux valises avec l'autre. Tu me vois dire à ton grand-père que je t'ai abandonné dans une gare remplie de gens bizarre ?!

\- Arrête ! On va le louper à cause de moi !

\- On ne va rien louper du tout ! »

J'emprunte tous les raccourcis possibles et inimaginables de la gare de Sina pour trouver notre train et cours le plus vite possible malgré les supplications d'Armin pour qu'on s'arrête.

Quand je lui dis de se mettre au sport, il n'a qu'à m'écouter cet idiot...

Ce n'est pas ses caprices d'enfant qui vont m'empêcher de prendre ce foutu train. Pour m'échapper loin de cet internat pendant deux jours, il n'y a pas plus déterminée que moi. Tous les week-end, nous avons la possibilité de rentrer chez nous du samedi matin au lundi matin, avant que les cours ne commencent juste l'après-midi. Comme vous l'avez compris, je suis prête à tout, même à arracher le bras d'Armin pour quitter cette prison pendant deux jours. Alors oui, je détruis mon blondinet qui va sûrement faire une crise cardaque dans pas longtemps, mais c'est pour la bonne cause de ma liberté.

Les portes de notre train allaient se fermer, mais j'y entre quand même avant de tomber malheureusement au sol, essoufflée après ce marathon de l'enfer, mais moins que mon petit blond qui est tombé dans un coma artificiel à coté de moi.

Mais j'ai réussi bordel...

Le train commence à avancer et je soupire avant de me relever en prenant de nouveau le bras d'Armin qui est rouge tellement j'avais serré.

... Oups.

Mon cher blond essoufflé, qui a comprit que ce n'est pas encore fini, soupire bruyamment avant de se relever.

« - Allez mon grand ! tentai-je de le rassurer en ricanant. On a juste à trouver nos places et tu pourras dormir contre moi en imaginant que je suis Annie ! »

Il est beaucoup trop exténué pour rappliquer quoi que ce soit et se contente de me suivre.

Il faut vraiment que je lui fasse un entraînement intensif...

Une heure est passé et la moitié du trajet a été faite. Je regarde par la fenêtre toujours aussi ennuyé par la vie quand on y pense.

Hier m'a épuisé. Selena a passée toute l'heure à m'expliquer le cours de monsieur Ackerman. Loin de là mon enthousiasme de vouloir comprendre le cours de ce nabot, mais c'est loin d'être aussi incompréhensible que je ne le pensais. La jeune fille aux yeux bleus avait l'air vraiment ravie de m'aider...

Armin s'est réveillé et on a passé le reste du trajet à jouer à des jeux débiles et immatures, je ne me gêne pas non plus pour copier les exercices de maths que mon cher BFF a fait en avance. Malheureusement il ne veut pas coopérer.

« - Pourquoi copier sur moi si tu as soi disant compris ?! soupire le juge Arlelt avant je ne réussisse à lui arracher des fiches des mains.

\- J'ai la flemme de comprendre encore une fois ! Allez donne ! »

Il fronce les sourcils comme si je venais d'annoncer que j'allais tuer sa mère.

« - T'es sérieuse là ?! Ton argument est invalide désolé !

\- Mais ! je me mis à râler plus fort en le poussant légèrement. Donne-moi ces putains de réponses !

\- Mary ! Si tu peux le faire toute seule, tu n'as pas besoin d... !

\- T'es vraiment chiant Armin ! À quoi est-ce que tu me sers si je peux même plus copier sur toi pour au moins les devoirs maisons maintenant ?! »

Sa bouche s'arrête aussitôt après mes paroles tandis que je réalise enfin ce que je viens de dire. Pendant un instant, on ne fait que se fixer lourdement avant que je ne gagne la bataille. Il baisse les yeux vers ses feuille d'un air que je n'ai encore jamais vu surson visage, puis me passe brusquement ses fiches, ce qui me fait sursauter. Je le regarde ensuite mais lui non. Il fixe ses pieds tout en se retenant de renifler. Je me tourne vers les feuilles de cours en soupirant. Je sais absolument à quoi il pense et cela m'agace au plus haut point. Je n'ai eu qu'à entendre un seul reniflement pour que mon corps réagisse et frappe violement la tête d'Armin d'un air colérique. Il échappe alors un cri de douleur en faisant tourner quelques têtes vers nous. Je n'ai pas besoin de me justifier sur ce que je viens de faire et il le sait très bien.

Armin me fixe un moment avant de marmonner dans sa barbe. Il se redresse tout en tenant l'arrière de son crâne.

« - Je ne pleurais pas, c'est bon...

\- T'as intérêt. lâchai-je sèchement. Sinon, je te balance dans les rails, je rigolais imbécile.

\- Je... Je sais...

\- Alors pleure pas. »

Il semble hésiter un léger instant en me fixant avec ses grands yeux bleus que j'ignore en soupirant, puis il me demande :

« - Comme si tu ne pleurais jamais toi... »

J'ai bugué sur la question comme un ordinateur qui redémarre. Ou comme si le temps venait de s'arrêter.

Pleurer ?

Ça remonte à quand la dernière fois que j'ai pleurée ?

Est-ce que j'ai déjà pleurée d'ailleurs ?

Et voilà, je me sens encore une fois débile de ne rien savoir encore une fois...

Encore des voix...

Mal de tête...

Encore...

Et merde... Qu'est-ce que qui m'arrive à la fin ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

« - Mary ! »

Armin me fait sortir de mes pensées subitement et heureusement, je le regarde un instant en essayant de calmer tout mon corps le plus vite possible pour éviter qu'il ne se pose des questions. Je n'ai jamais remarqué à quel point son visage inquiet est adorable. Annie a officiellement de la chance. Le train s'est arrêté depuis un moment, je viens de le remarquer en me calmant et en regardant autour de moi. Les lieux se vident de plus en plus et Armin attend un quelconque signe de vie. J'attrape les deux valises ainsi que mon sac suivit d'Armin qui semble toujours aussi inquiet, je me dépêche alors de lui répondre brièvement.

« - Non.

\- Que... Hein ?

\- Non, je ne pleure pas. »

Parfois, je me demande vraiment s'il faut que je lui en parle...

Enfin sortis de la gare, nous avons été récupérer par le grand-père d'Armin qui était arrivé en voiture devant nous pile poil à temps. nous y montons aussitôt, le même sourire radieux que lui.

J'adore papy Arlelt. Ce qui est bien avec lui, c'est qu'à chaque fois il me laisse choisir ce que je veux à la radio, ce qui énerve Armin qui ne supporte pas mes chansons ''girly'' comme il dit. Mais c'est toujours mieux que les infos.

Sérieusement, quel ado de cette décennie écoute les infos dans la voiture ? Des ados anormaux en tout cas, et Armin en fait partie. Même son grand-père le trouve coincé, j'ai promis à celui-ci que je ferais quelque chose pour changer ça, mais c'est difficile, je crois que seule Annie peut le faire changer d'expression à chaque fois. Ils sont vraiment mignon tout les deux.

Roméo et Juliette comme on dit...

Aprés un long moment ou je dansais tout en agaçant Armin qui avait honte d'être associée à mon personnage, et que son grand-père me trouvait toujours aussi amusante, je sors de la voiture devant une boulangerie, ou plutot La boulangerie, avant de saluer les Arlelt qui s'éloignent en voiture. Je me tourne ensuite vers le bâtiment en face tout en soupirant.

Et m'y revoilà... De retour à la maison.

Je reste plantée un instant et je me décide enfin à entrer, laissant sonner la cloche quand quelqu'un ouvre celle-ci.

« - Hé le vieux ! criai-je, faisant tourner quelques tête vers moi, mais ce n'était pas celles que je recherchais, mon vieux barbu derrière le comptoir soupira pendant que je lâchai un léger sourire.

\- Tu sais qu'il y'a d'autre façon de retrouver quelqu'un, comme ''Je suis de retour'', ou ''Tu m'as manqué mon beau et jeune Mich' !''

\- Si je t'ai appelé ''le vieux'', c'est qu'il y'a une raison mon gros. »

Mon cher tuteur légal se contente de me faire un sourire des plus radieux.

« - Moi aussi je t'aime morveuse. »

Alors que j'allais lui accorder un geste de la main très respectueux face à tant de gêne et niaiseries devant ses clients, Mich' me tend une assiette avec une crème brûlée dessus en me demandant de la servir à la table près de la fenêtre. Plus il sera aidé, plus il fermera plus tôt, plus je serais en paix.

Pff, il a de la chance que cela m'arrange.

La Boulangerie symbolique de Shiganshina. Celle de JMH, mon tuteur légal. L'homme que je considère comme mon père. Ou plutôt mon grand-père tiens. Il a beau être aussi agaçant que tout, il reste l'une des seule personnes que j'aime.

« - Hé la drama-queen ! appela Mich en me faisant de nouveau sortir de mes pensées. N'oublie pas de sourire, mes clients doivent se sentir à l'aise, et pas avoir envie de partir en courant en voyant la gueule que tu tires.

\- Je t'emmerde Jean-Michel Hubert... lâchai-je toujours si amusée en disant son nom entier, je crois bien que ses parents le détestaient.

\- Je préfère JMH, ça fait plus jeune et stylé !

\- C'est bien ça le problème... »

La synchronisation entre nous deux était parfaite, les clients commandaient, Mich' déposait les pâtisseries sur le comptoir, et je servais. Autant dire que je me retenais de manger les magnifiques pâtisseries dont je raffolais plus que tout. Parfois, on voulait me laisser des pourboires, mais Mich disait que "ce n'était pas la peine, elle fait ça pour le plaisir." Je le fusillais du regard et il le voyait très bien mais faisait mine de ne pas voir.

Enfoiré.

Comme prévu, il a put fermer en début d'après-midi. Je soupire de fatigue avant de me servir dans la vitrine des pâtisseries, m'asseyant ensuite à une des tables suivit de mon tuteur légal barbu à lunette.

« - Alors cette semaine de cours ? Tu sais que je n'ai pas reçu d'appel de l'internat disant que tu as étranglé un de tes camarades, j'ai trouvé ça louche. »

J'avale mon bout de croissant en fixant Mich devant moi d'une air neutre. Je peux enfin me défouler sur toute ma colère de ces deux dernières jours...

« - Erwin Smith, ça te dis quelque chose ?

Il met du temps avant de répondre, le temps que j'avale complètement mon plat en réalité, puis il hausse les épaules en réfléchissant.

« - C'est ton professeur principal, non ?

\- Ouais... » soupirai-je un peu déçu de sa réponse, mais bon, je ne pouvais pas non plus m'attendre à un : ''Oui, je le connais, c'est un néo nazi très réputé tu sais.''

Alors que j'allais lui expliquer ce que ce cher professeur m'a collé le soir jusqu'à la fin de mon année, je sens la cloche de la porte sonné, et un frisson me parcourt d'un coup.

Je n'ai pas besoin de me tourner pour savoir qui vient d'entrer, à chaque fois qu'il est dans la même pièce que moi, je sens comme une aura dont il ne faut pas s'approcher.

Un sens entres frères et sœurs je suppose...

Mich le fixe sans rien dire et je me décide à me tourner en faisant mine quand même de ne pas le regarder.

« - ... Salut. » dit mon "frère" en enlevant ses écouteurs.

Je n'ai pas besoin de répondre, je sais très bien qu'il ne parle pas à moi. Je me contente de regarder tout et n'importe quoi sauf lui.

« - Salut le morveux ! soupira le vieux en souriant légèrement. Pourquoi t'as pas pris le train de ce matin ? Tu serais arrivé plus tôt. »

Tu sais très bien pourquoi, et moi aussi d'ailleurs...

« - ... On parlera plus tard. » dit mon frère aîné de sa voix toujours si neutre, se dirigeant derrière le comptoir vers les escaliers.

Mon tuteur ne veut pas en répliquer d'avantage, comme toujours, il ignore le sujet qui n'est autre que... Moi.

Aussi loin que je me souvienne, lui et moi n'avons jamais eut une vrai discussion, il est invisible pour moi et je suis invisible pour lui, je ne le connais même pas. Ou plutôt... Je ne le connais même plus...

Est-ce qu'on a toujours été comme ça ? Si distant au point de ne même pas se parler dans le même toit ? Ou peut être que c'est moi le problème, le fait que je l'ai oublier à du faire quelque chose non... ?

 _Mais bordel de merde, depuis quand est-ce que je me prend autant la tête moi...?_

C'est insuportable au secours...

« - Mary. »

Je me tourne vers mon tuteur qui me regardait légèrement inquiet. Je n'ai même par remarquer que mon poul était de nouveau partit faire de la merde. Je fais de mon mieux pour le cacher en restant totalement calme, malgré ma migraine énorme.

« - Tout va bien là dedans ? » me demande-t-il moqueur en tapotant légèrement mon front, même si je pouvais voir une légère inquiétude au fond de ses yeux.

Le problème est que je ne sais pas si je dois lui dire mon ressenti depuis deux jours, j'ai peur qu'il réagisse mal en pensant que je fais une crise ou quelque chose dans le genre. Et je refuse de devoir retourner dans un hôpital, c'est hors de question, je risque pas de le supporter encore une fois...

Mais d'un côté, Mich sait ce qui est bon pour moi. Je devrais le prévenir...

Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai du peur si j'ai tellement confiance... ?

J'ai juste peur toute seule de ce qui m'arrive et c'est normal. Mais vaut mieux le garder pour moi du moins si cette chose ne persiste pas.

Ayant reprit mes esprits, je lui sourit avant de me lever pour aller jusqu'à ma chambre pour me reposer face au regard interrogateur du vieux.

« - Je vais bien ne t'en fais pas. me contentai-je de lui dire avant de continuer ma route. »

Il faut juste que j'arrête, je sais très bien, moi je sais que si mes souvenir heurtent trop brutalement mon cerveau, je risque de toucher un point de non retour...

31 mars 2018

( 2908 mots )


	5. Vide

( Mary Renia )

L'après midi du lendemain de mon retour au bercail, je me suis isolé seule dans un parc à coté. Mich est occupé à la boulangerie évidement.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes Pâque. Alors autant dire qu'il a beaucoup de travail lors de cette journée. Je ne tenais pas à rester dans ma chambre alors qu'il y a du boucan au rez de chaussée. C'est insuportable même en mettant des écouteurs. Alors autant sortir pour réfléchir un peu à tout ce qui m'arrive depuis quelques temps, même si réfléchir est une des pires idée que je puisse avoir honnêtement...

J'avais vu un psy, il y a longtemps, et il m'avait dit que c'était bon de se poser quelques questions dans mon état pour avoir une chance de recouvrer la mémoire ou au moins avoir de léger progrès. Mais avec moi, le fait de me poser des question fait tout de suite interagir ma tête dans le vide qu'est mon crâne puis un mal de tête interminable qui résonne jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Jamais aucun souvenir ne m'est revenue depuis la veille de l'incident il y'a cinq ans. Et vu comment je réagis rien qu'en y pensant, je ne sais pas trop si j'ai envie de me souvenir de quoi que ce soit...

Mais quand on y réfléchi, Matt lui, doit sûrement se souvenir de tous ce qui s'est passé. Tu m'étonnes qu'ensuite il ne me parle pas depuis ma sortie de l'hôpital. Une sœur qui ne se souvient ni de toi, ni des moments partagés avec, il y'a de quoi bien avoir la rage je suppose.

Mais étrangement, j'ai comme le sentiment que même avant l'accident, lui et moi n'étions pas très proche. À chaque fois qu'on est dans la même pièce, même pendant quelques secondes, mon corps se met soudainement à avoir des sortes de frissonnement, comme si le diable en personne entrait sur terre. Je ne supporte même pas de le regarder en face, comme si son regard pouvait me tuer.

La seule personne au monde qui m'intimide sans même que j'ai réellement eut une conversation avec elle... Incroyable mais vrai.

De plus, il traîne avec des tâches, et quand je dis tâches, je veux dire Vanessa, qui le considère, elle, comme son frère depuis qu'il est à l'internat.

Quelle ironie... Pétasse.

Mais peu importe, je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un du même sang que moi. Mich, Armin, cela me suffis pour le moment, car se sont les seules personnes que je connais vraiment. D'autant plus, Mich m'a toujours dis de ne pas me tourner vers le passé et d'avancer quoi qu'il arrive. Lui qui a toujours été à mes cotés depuis le temps, il a toute ma confiance aveuglante, il sait ce qui est mieux pour moi.

Il n'y a pas de doutes à avoir, je sais très bien qui je suis.

Mary Renia, une ado de quinze ans, née le 8 décembre, en ce moment même allonger sur l'herbe d'un parc en regardant le ciel qui maintenant...

Est caché de ma vue par un chien...

... Attendez, quoi ?

« - Qu'est ce que... ? »

Avant même que je n'ai put comprendre quoi que ce soit, le chien aussi haut que trois pommes saute sur moi avant d'essayer de me lécher le visage, ce qui me laisse échapper un léger cri de dégoût. J'ai beau essayer de le tenir comme je peux, il n'arrête pas de sautiller comme une petite puce sous coque.

Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui est en train de se passer et me redresse aussitôt en ayant le petit chiot sur mes genoux. Il est tellement mignon que cela en est perturbant. Il me regarde fixemement tout en laissant échapper sa longue langue en dehors de sa gueule. Il est certe mignon mais tellement perturbant quand on le regarde...

Il a un collier en tout cas, son propriétaire ne doit pas être bien loin je suppose.

Je lâche soupire avant de le prendre en dessous des aisselles comme un bébé en le regardant d'un air blasé alors que lui semblait amusé de mon geste.

« - Écoute petit malin, j'ai pas de bouffe si c'est ce que tu veux.Aujourd'hui c'est la fête la plus nulle du monde et comment dire que dans tous les magasins des environs, ils ne vendent que du chocolat. De base, je voulais un sandwiche moi tu vois. »

Je laisse un temps d'arrêt avant de continuer en me rendant compte que je suis en train de discuter avec un animal.

« - Mmh... Tu ne dois pas vraiment comprendre hein ? De un, parce que t'es un chien, et de deux, parce que tu dois sûrement bouffer la même merde tous les jours depuis ta naissance... Ça a quel goût les croquettes ?

\- Tu veux goûter peut-être ? »

J'écarquille les yeux en dévisageant la boule poilue que je tiens dans mes mains qui avait de nouveau la langue pendu, me demandant si je viens bien d'entendre ce que je viens d'entendre ou si je deviens légèrement folle.

J'entends tout à coup un ricanement derrière moi qui me fait sursauter, ce qui a pour cause que je presse légèrement le corps du petit chiot comme une peluche.

« - Je... Je rêve ! continua de ricaner Eren en me fixant avec amusement, il mettait son poing devant la bouche comme pour essayer de cacher son fou rire. Ne me dis pas que t'as vraiment cru que c'était le chien qui t'avais répondu ?! »

Je reste bouche-bée en me retournant vers mon camarade de classe qui était le dernier que j'attendais à voir ici pour être honnête. Ses yeux légèrement plissés à cause de son ricanement incessant m'hypnotise une nouvelle fois tandis que mes yeux vert émeraude sont grandement arrondis par la surprise de son apparition. Mon cerveau commence à paniquer tout comme ma poitrine. C'est innofensif, et pourtant c'est si insuportable.

Bordel, il est partout. Dans les villes. Les campagnes. Les réseaux sociaux. Partout.

Seul de légers sons sortent de ma gorge avant que je ne puisse réellement prononcer une réelle phrase.

« - Que... Qu'est ce que t... ! Hé arrête c'est pas drôle ! m'écriai-je précipitemment toute rosée en me relevant.

\- Non t'as raison, c'est juste hilarant ! continu-t-il de ricaner dans son coin en posant ses yeux sur moi. J'ai même pas eu besoin de voir ta tête de face pour savoir que tu étais en train de te décomposer sur place !

\- La ferme ! J'ai juste bugué !

\- Oui justement ! » sourit mon camarade narquoisement.

Il se calme de ses éclats de rires avant de se tourner vers la boule de poil qui continue de faire des ciels à mes genoux. Eren a l'air de lui lancer un regard soupirant tandis que je me calme aussi de ma légère crise de nerf en croisant les bras.

« - Alors c'est ton chien ?

\- Ouais... me répond-t-il en soufflant. Il a beau être encore petit, il est déjà plein d'énergie. J'ai peur pour la suite... »

Je laisse échapper un léger sourire en le regardant caresser son ami à quatre pattes, puis il se redresse vers moi. Nous voila maintenant de face à se fixer l'un et l'autre sans dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Son regard est si insistant mais cela ne me dérange pas pour autant, j'ai même l'impression d'aimer le fait qu'il me regarde. Quand je l'observe plus précisément, j'ai l'impression qu'il cherche ses mots, tout comme moi. Il semble même plus dérangé que moi de ne pas avoir de sujet de conversation. J'ai l'impression qu'on est en train de faire une course de qui trouvera un sujet le plus rapidement possible.

Qui sera le vainqueur ? Tel est la question...

« - Et... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demandai-je en le regardant d'un air interrogateur. À Shiganshina je veux dire... »

J'ai gagné...

Ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai une réponse immédiate, je n'ai même pas de réponse honnêtement. Le reste de son sourire s'efface peu à peu après ma question, ce qui me fit légèrement froncer les sourcils. Il me fixe d'un air un peu plus...

Vide ?

Non...

Pensif plutôt.

« - ... C'est pout les fêtes ? tentai-je de nouveau en penchant légèrement la tête. Tu as de la famille ici ? »

Est-ce que je suis lourde ?

Est-ce que je ne devrai pas juste me taire ?

Pourquoi semble-t-il réfléchir au fond de lui comme s'il ne voulait pas dire de connerie ?

Est-ce que c'est moi qui suis trop impatiente et qui ne voit pas que le temps s'écoule lentement ? D'où le fait qu'il ne me reponde pas rapidement...

Je suis perdu, pourquoi j'ai l'impressiln d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal ?

« - Non. »

Sa voix fait bondir mon âme en pleine méditation. Je me focalise de nouveau vers lui comme une enfant qui n'a pas compris une consigne.

« - Je vis ici en fait... »

Mes yeux se plisse suite à sa réponse. Il semble le remarquer et reste neutre face à moi.

« - Tu vis à Shiganshina ? répétai-je comme une idiote en fronçant les sourcils. Depuis quand ?

\- Depuis toujours... me répond-t-il plus paisiblement que lors de ses éclats de rire. Il se tourne lentement vers moi en fronçant les sourcils d'un air non serrein vu comme ça. Pourquoi ?

\- Bah... J'y vis aussi tu le vois bien mais je t'ai jamais vu, c'est pour ça... »

Depuis tout ce temps, je ne savais même qu'il était dans la même ville que moi, c'est dingue. "Le monde est petit" je comprends mieux le sens de cette phrase maintenant.

Alors que je relève de nouveau la tête vers mon camarade de classe, le reste d'une quelconque expression faciale semble peu à peu disparaître de son visage alors que je reste sans plus de réponse devant lui. Il reste là, tête légèrement baissé vers le sol sans bouger, ce qui me perturbe. C'est comme si quelque choses venait de l'offenser mais je ne sais pas vraiment quoi, je ne comprends pas la situation.

Je ne le comprends pas encore une fois...

Je peux sentir le vent me carresser doucement tout comme le silence de ce moment. Eren se décide enfin à lever la tête vers moi d'un regard que je n'ai jamais vu avant, ses yeux turquoises semblent si grands vu comme cela. Et suite à ce regard, ma poitrine a reçu un léger coup assez poignant. J'ai l'impression d'être prisionnère de son regard.

Ce moment est si long et intense...

« - C'est normal. commence-t-il en ayant l'air de vouloir former un sourire sur ses lèvres fines. J'habite à l'autre bout de la ville à l'est. Normalement, je ne viens jamais jusque là... »

Il s'arrête avant de poursuivre.

« - Et je suppose que c'est pareil pour toi... »

L'est de la ville...

Je ne me souviens pas y être allé c'est vrai. De plus, Mich me dit que c'est inutile d'y aller parce qu'il n'y a rien d'intéressant là bas, ce sont juste quelques habitats et les écoles de na ville, tout ce qui a de plus banal. Enfin quand il m'a dit de ne pas y aller, cele sonnait plus comme un ordre qu'autre chose quand j'y pense, enfin bon.

Et puis, la ville est assez grande, je me perd déjà assez en me baladant seulement du coté Ouest et je pense que cela me suffit. Encore s'il y'avait un O'Tacos, j'y passerai toute ma vie.

Je me concentre de nouveau vers mon interlocuteur aux magnifique yeux turquoise.

« - Non tu as raison, j'y vais pas vraiment. »

Alors je je pensais qu'un troisième long silence allait se produire il se contente de sourire en levant ses sourcils d'un air soupirant.

« - Pas étonnant, c'est un trou paumé. »

Je me contente de lui sourire suite à sa phrase avant de me tourner de nouveau vers l'animal mignon toutes les deux secondes. La boule de poil ne me quitte pas des yeux, la gueule ouverte comme un... Con. Il ne veut pas me laisser on dirait.

« - Il est adorable. dis-je tout en portant cette petite bouille dans mes bras.

\- Tel maître tel chien. » ricana-t-il d'un air arrogant alors que je levai les yeux au ciel.

Si tu savais à quel point tu n'as pas tort...

Nous avions décider de marcher un peu dans les rue tranquillement sans vraiment s'occuper d'où est-ce qu'on allait, on marchait juste de droite à gauche sans vraiment réfléchir. Je tenais toujours la charmante boule de poil dans mes bras, celui-ci s'amusait à me mordiller gentillement le doigt.

Eren me jete un léger coup d'œil avant de soupirer suite à notre début de discussion.

« - Les cours particuliers du soir hein ? souffle-t-il en fermant les yeux. Je les ai eu l'année dernière et ça m'a fatigué plus qu'autre chose pout être honnête.

\- Ouais c'est clair ! ai-je réagit tout de suite après la fin de sa phrase. J'ai eu envie de m'endormir au début du cours... »

Ce qui a d'ailleurs été impossible puisque que Minha et Thomas ne faisaient que chahuter à coté de moi... De vrais petits tourteraux ces deux là.

« - ... N'empêche... continuai-je en me remémorant ces premiers instants en prison. La prof est tellement plus dynamique que les autres ploucs, ça fait du bien...

\- Ah oui Selena... dis Eren avant que je ne me tourne vers lui.

\- Tu l'avais eu toi aussi je suppose l'année dernière. Moi, elle me fait penser à quelqu'un, mais j'arrive pas à savoir qui... »

Le brun me fixe avec léger sourire en coin à mon grand étonnement.

« - Elle ne te ferais pas penser à Mikasa par hasard ? »

Je sors de mon silence et claque des doigts aussitôt en ouvrant grand la bouche d'un air de gosse qu venait de comprendre le sens de la vie.

« - Voilà c'est ça ! C'est le portrait craché de Mikasa !

\- En même temps c'est normal... »

Je fronce légèrement les sourcils en me tournant vers lui.

\- Pourquoi c'est normal ?

\- C'est sa sœur. »

Je mets un petit temps pour digérer l'information tandis qu'Eren semble amusé de ma réaction. Mes yeux s'agrandissent alors que le chiot à mes bras se secoue légèrement avant de redéposer sa tête pour dormir.

Je crois que je bug...

« - C'est... Hein ?!

\- Sa demi-sœur pour être exact. me coupe Eren. Elles ont la même mère.

\- ... Mais... Mikasa est bien ta sœur adoptive non ? » demanai-je en le quittant pas des yeux.

Il se met à soupirer tandis que nous continuons à marcher dans les ruelles de la ville.

\- Oui, en quelque sorte... C'est une longue histoire. »

Il poursuit en voyant mon regard insistant.

« - Bon, en gros, il y'a quelques années, les parents de Mikasa ont perdus la vie, et elle ne pouvait pas tout de suite être adoptée par le père de Selena pour des raisons de travail. Mikasa a dû alors habiter en famille d'accueil en attendant tout adoption légale possible. La famille d'acceuil c'était bien évidemment la mienne. Et voilà que je me suis retrouvé coincé avec elle pendant pratiquement cinq ans. Ensuite elle est partie vivre avec Selena il y'a tout juste un an... »

Je reste silencieuse tout comme lui pendant un instant. Puis Eren se met à ricaner nerveusement en fixant le sol, ayant l'air d'être plongé dans ses souvenirs.

« - Je me souviens que parfois, Selena n'arrêtait pas de télephoner sur le fixe de la maison pour parler à Mikasa, et elles passaient toutes les deux des heures au téléphones sans qu'une des deux ne s'arrêtent de parler. Même séparées, elles arrivaient à ne pas l'être c'est dingue... »

Je fixe le sol à mon tour silencieuse, et j'avale ses paroles sans perdre une seule miette d'un air pensif.

« - Bien sûr, ne lui dit pas que je t'ai dis tout ça hein... »

Il est drôle... Il dit cela comme si elle et moi étions les meilleures amies du monde...

Ce n'est pas comme si ma première réaction serait de sauter sur Mikasa pour lui dire que son frère raconte sa vie aux gens. Je ne lui ai jamais réellement parlé. D'un coté elle me fait peur aussi je crois. Parfois elle me scrute d'un air incompréhensif qui me fait froid dans le dos et je ne sais pas si je dois m'en soucier, enfin bon.

Je fais tournoyer les paroles d'Eren dans ma tête pendant un instant en fixant mes bottines en mettant un pas devant l'autres tout en carressant les poils de la petite bouille a mes bras qui dormait.

« - ... Elle te manque ? »

Eren se redresse pendant un instant avant de tourner son visage vers le mien qui continuait de fixer le sol.

\- Hein ?

\- Mikasa. expliquai-je en me tournant aussi vers lui. Elle te manque ?

\- ... Quoi ?! s'écria Eren comme si je venai de l'insulter, même son camarade à quatre pattes bondit de qon sommeil après ce crie. Non ! Ce n'était qu'une emmerdeuse qui se mêlait trop de ma vie depuis qu'elle y est ! Je me porte bien mieux sans elle ? »

Il continu de marmonner dans sa barbe en ayant l'air de presser le pas comme si je l'avais offenser.

Un peu impulsif sur les bords le petit...

Je lâche un petit ricanement face à sa réaction, il avait beau le nier, on voyait quand même que Mikasa était importante pour lui, même à l'internat, ils sont tout le temps ensemble. Il ne peut pas nier qu'il tient à elle.

Et ce n'est même pas sa soeur de sang...

Quand à Selena et Mikasa, elles ne se sont jamais laissées tomber, même lorsqu'elles étaient séparées. Car en soit c'est ça non ? De vrai liens entres frères et sœur...

Je commence à ralentir le pas tout en continuant de regarder mes pieds sans aucun expression faciale, Eren semble encore parler mais je n'arrive plus à suivre...

Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens un léger vide d'un coup... ?

Ma tête commence à me jouer de nouveau des tours, ce qui me fait tenir celle-ci avec une de mes mains tandis que je laisse la petite boule de poil s'échapper. J'ai le sentiment que je ne peux plus vraiment marcher et m'arrête alors. J'ai l'impression que tout devient flou encore une fois...

Pas maintenant...

« - Ma maison n'est plus loin. »

Je me redresse vers lui qui est devant moi d'un air figé. Il se tourne vers moi tandis que je ne fais qu'observer les horizons en me rendant compte qu'on avait beaucoup marché vu que nous étiosn arrivé svers l'habitat d'Eren. Donc à l'est de la ville...

« - Désolé... Tu penses que ça va aller pour rentrer ou... ?

\- Oh non, non ! coupai-je aussitôt en lui souriant. Ne t'en fais pas ça ira, je vais attendre le bus. »

Et nous nous regardons encore pendant un instant avant qu'il ne se rapproche de moi en souriant pour récupérer son chien qui était endormit dans mes bras. Pendant cet échange, on se regarde encore de nouveau, mais nos regard était différent, je ne saurais l'expliquer comment pour être honnête.

Après quelques seconde ou je sentais un léger rouge monter à mes joues, Eren se décide enfin à s'éloigner, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que nous nous quittons des yeux.

« - ... À mardi Mary. »

Deux jours qui pour la première fois allait me parraître trop long pour un week-end...

Il commence à s'éloigner en me tournant le dos alors que je tortille mes doigts nerveusement dans tous les sens.

« - ... Il s'appelle comment ?! » criai-je légèrement pour qu'il puisse m'entendre de loin.

Le brun se tourne vers moi en jetant un petit regard vers le petit chien.

« - ... Floupi !

\- C'est mignon et con à la fois !

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ?! ricane mon camarade de classe. Tel maître...

\- Tel chien ! » fini-je en ricanant.

Il ne dit rien par la suite et se contente de m'adresser un sourire léger avant de s'éloigner de nouveau. Après quelques secondes à le regarder partir, mon sourire s'efface et je fais volte face en tenant légèrement ma tête migraineuse. Encore un peu j'avais l'impression qu'elle allait réellement me jouer des tours.

Je lève la tête vers le ciel sombre de la fin de journée en fixant les nuages tout en comptant intérieurement pour faire passer la douleur.

Ce n'est qu'en sortant enfin de mes pensées que je me rend compte que le soleil s'est couché depuis un bout de temps...

« - Mary, où est-ce que t'étais ?! »

Super...

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de faire un pas dans la boulangerie que j'ai déjà le droit à un questionaire de la part de mon tuteur. Mais je le comprends.

Je ferme la porte derrière moi soupirante, croisant ensuite le regard de Mich qui semble plus inquiet qu'autre chose.

« - ... Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que réfléchir au sens de la vie serait aussi long. commençai-je ironiquement.

\- Mary. commence mon tuteur d'une voix plus ferme. Il est... !

\- Il est tard je sais, excuse-moi Mich, je recommencerai plus, ça te vas ? »

Je préfère en finir rapidement avec lui et aller dans ma chambre, là ou j'aurais enfin la paix bordel. Je ne le regarde même pas, cela vaut mieux, il sait très bien à me cerner quand il me regarde dans les yeux, et c'est un problème.

Je suis sûr qu'il le voit très bien d'ailleurs, que quelque chose me perturbe.

Dis-moi d'aller dormir allez...

« - ... Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? »

Sûr ? Pas vraiment...

Je le regarde fixement un instant pour ensuite hausser les épaules d'une mine faussement étonnée par sa question.

« - Oui. Pourquoi ?

\- Depuis que t'es rentré tu sembles... il s'arrête avant que son regard ne devienne un peu plus sombre.

\- Non Mich. coupai-je aussitôt avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit. Tout va bien je t'assure. ».

Il ne semble pas convaincu et je me mets à soupirer bruyamment.

« - Je.. J'ai juste pas vu le temps passer en allant dans les magasins, ça arrive non ? C'est rien...

\- Mary... »

À chaque fois qu'il prend cette voix tendre, c'est un suplice de vouloir essayer de lui la faire à l'envers. Je me mets à soupirer de nouveau en lui faisant les grands yeux. Lui semble neutre et sérieux, ce qui me fait justement bien peur.

« - ... Tu sais que si tu as un problème, n'importe lequel, que ce soit en rapport avec l'école ou... »

Il se tait comme le mot qu'il veut dire est interdit, comme "Voldemort". Je n'ai pas besoin d'être Einstein oour savoir qu'il fait références a mes problèmes, ce qui me crispe un peu plus. Il pousuit en bredouillant légèrement au début.

« - Tu sais que tu peux me parler et qu...

\- Je sais Mich. le coupai-je de nouveau en le regardant plus tendrement. Et ne t'en fais pas. Tout vas bien je te l'assure... »

Je n'aime pas lui mentir, mais j'ai peur qu'il réagisse trop mal à la moindre parole de travers. Je veux juste être dans le calme, c'est tout ce que je demande...

Il me regarde tandis que j'essaye de lui adresser un sourire des plus sincère sans trop exagérer. Je l'entends soupirer doucement avant qu'il ne sourit à son tour.

« - Fait moi encore un coup comme ça et t'auras plus de croissant. »

Je fais une fausse mine choquée de sa menace qui le fait ricaner, puis lui répond plus sérieusement.

« - Si c'est ça alors ça n'arrivera plus jamais, tu peux en être sûr. »

Il se met a me regarder tendrement alors que je continu ma route pour aller dans ma chambre, mon sourire s'efface d'ailleurs lorsque Mich n'est plus en mesure de me voir, de nouveau noyée dans mes petites pensées qui me retourne la tête.

J'allais entrer dans ma chambre, mais mon corps s'arrête net comme si une force mystérieuse m'y en empéche. Je ne sais pas ce qui ce passe, mais je ne peux pas me retenir de me tourner vers la chambre en face de la mienne qui reste fermée nuit et jour.

La chambre de mon frère.

Les gens autour de moi ont un frère ou une sœur sur lequelle ils pouvaient compter. Et moi, qu'est ce que j'avais au juste ? Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de cette discussion avec Eren ou non, mais depuis le trajet du retour, je ne fais que remettre tout en question et c'eqt insuportable.

Il est clair que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez moi, du moins aujoird'hui. J'ai tellement de preuves pour cela. Rien que le fait de craquer sur un garçon avec qui je n'avais pratiquement jamais parlé avant ses deux derniers jours fait de moi une personne pas net. Et puis ses maux de têtes incessant depuis quelques temps, et ce léger flash que j'ai eu hier...

Absolument tout se rembobine dans mon esprit, je ne sais pas pourquoi maintenant, et je ne sais pas quoi faire.

J'entre dans ma chambre en me laissant complètement tomber sur mon lit. Fixant le plafond blanc de celle-ci.

Je semble totalement vide. Mais en fait c'est exactement ça.

Après tout ces moments partagé avec le brun impulsif sur les bords, où il me parlait de ses souvenirs d'enfance, de ses rêves, de ses envies, de lui...

Je me suis enfin rendu compte à quel point j'étais complètement vide.

Je ne sais pas du tout qui je suis...

Je me mis a fermer les yeux en inspirant doucement.

Puis je lâche les derniers mots de ma journée avec un air ironique et accusateur tout en commençant me laisser tomber dans un long sommeil...

« - Merci Jäger... »

1er Avril 2018

(4125 mots)


	6. Plus jamais

(Mary)

Une semaine est passé depuis le week-end de pâque. La semaine qui a suivit a été rude, au moins deux contrôles sont tombés pour clôturer l'arrêt des notes du deuxième trimestre. Je ne peux pas dire que je les ai réussis, ni que je les ai raté, Selena m'a bien formé avant je pense.

En tout cas, durant ces contrôle j'ai bien vus la différence entre la feuille d'Armin, rempli en moins de trente minutes et celle d'Eren, noyé par le vide et quelques gribouillons. Comprenez que je ne pouvais pas le laisser dans cette situation, je l'ai trop vécu. On s'est donc serré les coudes en espérant que cela allait porter ces fruits, que ce soit pour lui ou pour moi. D'ailleurs, Eren et moi nous étions assez rapprochés d'ailleurs pendant cette première semaine consécutive cote à cote en cours. Armin aussi l'a remarqué et n'a pas cesser de me le faire comprendre avec un sourire narquois sur sa gueule d'intello. Je ne préfère pas répondre à ses commentaires, je sais qu'il se venge juste de toutes les fois ou je parle de lui et Annie, en même temps j'ai juste à dire son prénom pour qu'il perde ses moyens, ce n'est pas de ma faute. Mais c'est vrai que ma avec Eren a bien évolué depuis à peine une semaine, ou on ne s'adressait que des regards quelconques qui ne signifiaient rien. J'en suis assez heureuse.

Il y a aussi avec Minha que je m'entends bien. Cette fille a beau avoir du caractère et se disputer sans cesse avec Thomas chaque jour, elle est assez amusante. Moi qui pensais au départ ne pas vouloir agrandir mon cercle d'amitié, je dois admettre que c'est assez plaisant de parler avec d'autres personne qu'avec Armin, même si je l'adore plus que tout évidemment, ce sera toujours mon number one.

Les cours m'ont l'air du coup beaucoup moins ennuyant, mais je ne plains pas les vacances d'avril qui arrive en fin de cette dernière semaine, je n'ai absolument rien contre du repos bordel. Je suis sans cesse épuisé et c'est clair que l'année prochaine va me rentrer dedans comme un taureau qui voit une couleur vive. Les profs n'arrêtent pas de nous foutre la pression à ce sujet, que ce soit pour les choix des filières, du bac blanc, et toutes les autres conneries insupportables qui sont prête à nous botter le cul pour nous faire entrer dans le monde professionnel. On a encore du temps pour s'en soucier, mais ils s'efforcent à nous répéter que nous ne l'avons pas, c'est limite du harcèlement. Et c'est sans compter sur moi qui doit m'efforcer à être plus attentive à cause de mon ''accord'' avec monsieur Smith. Celui-ci me scrute discrètement sans rien dire sans cesse, je peux le sentir à tout va, ce qui m'agace au plus haut point.

Alors oui, je n'ai rien contre des vacances, mais c'est comme si nous l'étions déjà puisque cette dernière semaines de cours allaient être très calme.

Il faut bien un calme avant la tempête…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je crains cette dernière semaine, elle me parait trop paisible, et on sait ce qui se passe dans les thrillers quand c'est trop calme. Même si nous ne sommes pas dans un film, ça m'étonne quand même que tout se passe si bien.

En ce moment même, je suis dans le lit de ma chambre à Shiganshina, après avoir regardé l'horloge de ma chambre qui m' qui m'indique bien précisément que je suis en retard. Je ne bouge pas vraiment et tourne la tête pour fixer le plafond de ma chambre d'un air vide tout en me demandant comment cette situation avait pu se produire. Je sais que Mich m'avait dit qu'il devait faire quelques choses tôt dans la journée, donc il n'aurait pas pu me réveiller ce matin, et j'ai bien sûr complètement oublié de mettre mon réveil sur mon téléphone. Autrement dit, c'est moi la seule fautive et je suis bien dans la merde.

Pour ne rien arranger, je me souviens maintenant que j'étais censé rejoindre Armin à la gare de Shiganshina ce matin, et que je l'ai donc sûrement laissé seul là bas tandis qu'il se demandait où est-ce que j'étais bordel.

« -… Fait chier… » lâchai-je en relevant le haut de mon corps.

Cette semaine commence déjà très bien pour moi…

« - Il est parti ce matin à son heure habituelle Mary… Tu n'es pas avec lui ? »

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure pendant que je parle au téléphone avec le grand-père d'Armin, je me sens légèrement coupable maintenant super. J'essaye de m'habiller vite en même temps pour ne pas rater le prochain train, si ça continue comme ça, je n'allais pas être à l'internat avant mercredi.

« - Je suis vraiment désolé monsieur Arlelt, je ne me suis pas réveillé ce matin, et comme il n'emmène pas son téléphone à l'internat, je ne peux pas savoir de moi-même s'il va bien…

\- Je lui avais pourtant dit de le prendre avec lui… entendais-je soupirer au bout du fil. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi il ne le prend pas avec lui… »

Sûrement parce que la dernière fois qu'il a emmené son téléphone, il se les fait prendre par Kirschtein, que son charmant grand-père a dut lui en acheter un nouveau alors que ce n'est pas vraiment dans ses moyens…

Depuis Armin prend bien soin de ne plus nuire à son grand père en se faisant encore une fois voler ses affaires. Bien sûr, la partie du téléphone volée par Jean, monsieur Arlelt ne le sait pas. J'ai beau lui dire que si jamais il essaye de nouveau, je remettrai ce connard à la gueule de cheval à sa place, mais l'intello ne tient vraiment pas à le ramener.

« - Quoi qu'il en soit j'espère qu'il va bien. continua de parler le grand père d'Armin. Même si j'ai reçu un message de l'internat pour me dire qu'il était arrivé, je devrais peut être les appeler pour…

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. commençai-je en enfilant mes chaussures. Dès que j'arrive, je veillerai de nouveau sur lui comme je le fais toujours, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, il ne peut pas lui être arrivé quelque chose en si peu de temps quand même. »

Je l'entends ricaner légèrement à travers le micro que mon téléphone alors que je fais mes lacets aussi vite que je peux.

« - On ne sait jamais… Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que serait ce gosse sans toi parfois.

\- Moi non plus… plaisantai-je en me levant après avoir fini mes lacets.

\- Il a de la chance de t'avoir comme amie… »

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher après son commentaire.

« - Merci d'avoir répondu monsieur Arlelt.

\- Merci à toi Mary, et salut Mich pour moi.

\- Bien sûr. »

On dit tous ça, mais on ne le fait jamais, c'est dingue.

Je raccroche tout en me dirigeant vers la sortie de ma chambre, mais malheureusement pour moi, ma malchance prend le dessus et je me prend le pied dans mon sac qui était sur le chemin et manque d'ailleurs de tomber. Ma gorge se retient de lâcher un cri aigu comme tout et une quelconque rage, je me contente de mordre fermement ma lèvre inférieure. J'allais lancer un regard noir à mon sac de cours, mais je remarque quelque chose qui dépasse de celui-ci qui m'intrigue et je me mets à froncer les sourcils. Ça ne ressemble pas vraiment à un cahier de cours ni à une trousse. Je lâche la jambe que je tenais pour me rapproche doucement du sac en levant le haut de la poche de celui-ci, tombant nez à nez avec une sorte de médaillon. Je fronce encore plus les sourcils et regarde autour de moi comme si j'étais en train de craindre que quelqu'un était là. Après quelques secondes où je peux bien constater que je suis vraiment seule, je me tourne de nouveau vers le médaillon, j'hésite un instant avant de le sortir entièrement de mon sac et de le prendre dans mes mains d'un air hésitant. Le saphir bleu qui est au milieu scintille légèrement avec le soleil qui se reflète dessus. Je reste assez longtemps à observer le médaillon, j'ai l'impression d'être hypnotisé et que je ne peux pas détourner le regard. La couleur est d'un bleu vraiment magnifique. Je me tourne de nouveau vers mon sac et l'ouvre un peu plus pour voir d'où sort cette connerie. D'après ce que je peux voir, il est sorti d'une des poches intérieurs de mon sac après que j'ai failli tomber à cause de celui-ci, c'est limite si je savais que cette poche existait.

Je ferme mon poing sur le médaillon en relevant la tête d'un air dubitatif.

Depuis combien de temps est-ce que ce truc est là ?

Durant tout le trajet pour arriver au sein de l'internat Kyojin, je n'ai pas arrêté d'observer le médaillon que je n'ai pas lâché depuis que je l'ai trouvé, trop de questions auxquels je ne peux pas répondre se persécutent dans ma tête sans cesse, je ne peux toujours pour autant lâcher ce truc des yeux, comme s'il allait disparaître si jamais je le perds de vue, c'est dingue. Je caresse doucement le saphir d'un air pensif qui me rend étrangement nostalgique.

« - T'es vivante toi ? »

Je secoue légèrement ma tête tout en rangeant précipitamment le médaillon dans la poche arrière de mon jean comme une coupable. Je n'ai pas de mal a reconnaître la voix agaçante de ma camarade de chambre juste derrière moi, qui regarde de droite à gauche tout en continuant de marcher. Elle a l'air de chercher quelqu'un et semble d'ailleurs énervée de ne pas trouver cette personne. Je vois quelques personnes dans ma classe qui se précipite de droite à gauche puisque c'est la pause déjeuner, on dirait un troupeau de dégénérer c'est incroyable.

« - C'est toujours un plaisir de te voir Ymir… » dis-je ironiquement bien sûr.

Elle se contente de siffler en voulant presser le pas mais je l'a rattrape de justesse

« - Hé attends ! T'aurais pas vu Armin ?

\- J'ai déjà mon petit être blond aux yeux bleus à retrouver là ! commence à râler la brune aux tâches de rousseur. Tu penses vraiment que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre de ton intello ?

\- Ok c'est bon laisse tomber… soufflai-je en me retournant pour reprendre ma route.

\- Il n'était pas en cours ce matin. »

Je me retourne brusquement vers elle tandis qu'elle me regarde toujours aussi blasement.

« - Ouais, on à tous fais la même gueule que toi quand on l'a pas vu dans la classe. Il est dans l'internat en tout cas. Il semblait avoir une excuse ou un problème pour ne pas être en classe ce matin, c'est tout ce que je sais. »

Je reste perplexe un instant avant de la remercier d'un hochement de tête qu'elle n'a pas dû voir tellement elle est occupée à chercher son ange blond en râlant.

Ce qu'elle peut être encore plus désagréable que d'habitude quand Christa n'est pas là…

J'allais continuer ma course plus précipitamment lorsque quelque chose me percute encore une fois.

« - Wow ! s'écrie le brun devant moi en me rattrapant légèrement.

\- … Eren ! me contentai-je de dire face à lui comme si ce n'était pas une évidence.

Celui-ci me fixe un moment avant de subitement me lâcher en se rendant compte de la situation. Ce n'est qu'en arrêtant de le fixer comme une idiote sous admiration que j'aperçois Mikasa derrière qui reste légèrement à l'écart de nous subitement.

« - Tout va bien ? me demanda le garçon légèrement plus basané que les autres devant moi. Pourquoi tu n'étais pas là ce matin ?

\- Heu oui, oui, je ne me suis pas levée... Dis, c'est vrai qu'Armin n'était pas en cours ce matin ?

\- Armin ? répète-il comme s'il n'avait pas comprit.

\- … Au départ on pensait que vous étiez sûrement ensemble vu que vous êtes toujours tout les deux. intervient Mikasa en se rapprochant légèrement.

\- Non, on n'est pas venu ensemble... soupirai-je en me tournant vers l'asiatique. Ymir m'a dit qu'il était arrivé à l'internat mais qu'il n'était pas venu en cours… »

La jeune fille aux cheveux courts se contente d'hausser les épaules signe qu'elle n'en sait malheureusement pas plus. Je me contente de soupirer à nouveau avant de me retourner. Moi-même je vois que je commence à dire à ma sérénité d'aller se faire foutre.

« - Je… Je vais retourner à mes recherches alors, salut !

\- Mary ! m'appelle finalement Mikasa à ma grande surprise. Ça ne sert à rien de continuer à tourner dans tout les sens. De toutes les manières, tu le trouveras sûrement dans la cafétéria de l'internat puisque c'est l'heure du déjeuner. »

Je la regarde un instant abasourdis, Eren aussi se tourne vers elle d'un air incompréhensible vu tout de suite, mais elle ne se tourne pas vraiment vers lui et reste à me fixer de son air toujours si neutre. Je baisse la tête vers mes chaussures en soupirant.

« - Oui, t'as raison… »

Ce n'est que maintenant que je sens la main chaude du grand bruns tenir la mienne depuis qu'il m'avait rattraper il y'a quelques secondes. Je me mets à le fixer intensément, ce qu'il ne comprend pas au début avant qu'il ne voit le léger sourire narquois de Mikasa qui fixait tout autant nos deux mains. Il descend enfin les yeux avant de lâcher brusquement ma main que j'éloigne aussi à mon tour en ne sachant pas du tout quoi dire.

« - … On va manger ? » dit subitement le garçon en face de moi en se retournant vers la cafétéria.

Je me contente de sourire bêtement un instant avant de les suivre, Mikasa semble taquiner Eren du regard qu'il essaye d'ailleurs d'ignorer à cet instant même. Je les regards à la fois gêné et amusé.

« - Et sinon… Qu'est ce que j'ai raté d'intéressant ce matin ?

\- Hormis Conny qui à commencé à twerké sur sa table en français alors que le CPE venait d'entrer dans la classe, tu n'as rien raté d'extraordinaire... me dit l'asiatique en regardant droit devant elle.

\- Tu plaisante !? commençais-je à ricaner en m'imaginant la scène. J'aurais tout fais pour voir cette merveille !

\- Dans ce cas tu vas regretter de ne pas avoir vu monsieur Bossard en EPS s'assommer tout seul contre une poutre des filets de badminton. » rigole Eren à son tour.

Je vois la jeune fille à notre gauche soupirer face à notre comportement de gamin avant que nous ne partions enfin vers la cafétéria, les éclats de rires raisonnant dans tout le couloir.

La pause déjeunée m'a semblé trop courte, je n'ai pas arrêté de rigoler avec Eren et Mikasa sur des choses idiotes, même si l'asiatique à l'écharpe rouge tenait étrangement parfois à rester à l'écart. Au départ, je pensais que les rumeurs étaient vrai et qu'elle détestait quiconque se rapprochait de son cher frère adoré, mais c'est un tissu de mensonge, elle est limite adorable quand je la regarde. On est resté quelques temps dans la cours de derrière en continuant de parler. Encore une fois, je me suis plutôt bien senti avec eux…

Comme si je les connaissais depuis toujours…

« - Non c'est faux je ne te juges pas du tout ! répliquai-je en entrant dans la salle de classe suivit d'Eren et sa sœur adoptive.

\- Ne te fous pas de moi ! me gronde le brun avant qu'il ne se tourne vers Mikasa qui avait un sourire en coin. Tu ne pouvais pas te taire toi ?!

\- L'information m'a échappé de la bouche…

\- Va échapper ta grande bouche ailleurs la prochaine fois ! »

Elle lâche un sourire narquois au jeune Jäger avant de se tourner vers moi, elle m'adresse un sourire plus sincère que je lui rends, puis se dirige vers sa place de cours. J'en fais alors de même tout en soupirant face à la tête que tire le brun derrière moi qui évite mon regard.

Autant rajouter une fois de plus une couche…

« - Tu sais, ce n'est pas grave Eren, ça arrive à tout le monde…

\- Tais-toi. me lâche sèchement mon camarade de classe tout en s'asseyant bruyamment sur sa chaise.

\- Oh c'est bon… Quel garçon construit et viril n'a jamais pleurer devant… »

Ma gorge se met retenir un éclat quand j'entends Eren grogner de nouveau, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de continuer.

« - Titanic, vraiment ?!

\- J'avais 13 ans !

\- Ce n'est pas une excuse ! continuai-je en ne pouvant plus me retenir de rire.

\- C'est bon, on a compris ! C'est super marrant de se foutre de la gueule des autres ! Mais ose me dire que tu n'as jamais pleuré en le regardant, du moins si tu l'as vu…

\- Je l'ai regardé il y a quelques temps, et je ne vois pas vraiment ce qui a de si triste au point de finir en position fœtal sur un canapé ! »

J'avais souvent entendu parler de ce film émouvant ou le héros se sacrifie pour sa bien aimée à la fin. Tellement fleur bleu sérieux. Je l'ai regardé avec Mich et même lui semblait touché, mais moi, je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi ça ne m'a rien fait.

Ah si !

Tout simplement parce que ne n'est qu'un putain de film !

Eren se met à froncer les sourcils, comme s'il voyait un monstre en face de lui.

\- Tu ne peux pas me dire que t'as même pas verser une larme, que ce soit en regardant un de ces films ou en regardant Naruto !

\- Je ne vais pas pleurer pour des animations et des films qui le sont loin d'être réel !

\- Si tu ne pense qu'au fait que ce n'est pas réel sans même une seconde te mettre à la place des personnages, c'est que tu n'es pas humaine. conclu mon camarade en tournant la tête.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça… »

Il se tourne vers moi d'un air interrogateur. J'hésite un moment avant de me tourner vers lui et de sourire narquoisement.

« - Je ne suis juste pas une fragile. »

Son visage commence à se plisser tandis que je reste assez satisfaite de ma pique, quitte a regretter ensuite connaissant son coté ''légèrement'' impulsif.

Je commence à te connaître maintenant Jäger. Tu n'aime pas vraiment quand on te cherche comme ça…

En tout cas, je vois bien que ma relation avec le brun souvent à bout de nerf monte de jour en jour. Je ne sais toujours pas si je peux le considérer aujourd'hui comme un ami. Du moins, comme un vrai ami, quelqu'un sur qui je peux compter.

À ma grande surprise, alors que je pensais qu'il allait exploser un bon coup avant l'arrivée du prof dans la salle, Eren s'est étonnamment mit à sourire bêtement après quelques secondes, ce qui a pour effet que je me mets à le fixer, l'œil remplie d'incompréhension, mais aussi rempli d'émerveillement face à ce léger sourire qui illuminait son visage. Allez savoir pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poing en pleine poitrine d'une grande force.

« - Q… Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? »

Ce n'est qu'en posant ma question qu'Eren a l'air de se rendre compte de la situation et atterrit de nouveau sur la terre ferme. Il semble chercher ses mots tout en ne me lâchant pas des yeux, quant à moi, j'ai l'air assez amusé de la situation même si je ne la comprends pas vraiment. Alors qu'il allait enfin me répondre avec un air légèrement hésitant, Jean à quelques tables derrière nous se mit à ricaner assez fort.

« - Tiens, tiens, le retour de l'intello de service… »

La phrase ne fait qu'un tour dans mon esprit avant que je ne relève la tête vers la porte de la salle de cours, tout comme mon camarade de classe à coté de moi, presque tout le monde d'ailleurs s'est tourné après le manque de discrétion de l'imbécile à la gueule de poney.

Armin est de dos, à parler avec monsieur Smith devant l'entrée de la classe. Personne ne peut entendre réellement leur discussion, mais notre professeur principal semble très concentré sur le visage de mon ami.

En fixant cette tignasse blonde que je connais depuis plus d'un an, je me rends compte que je l'avais complètement oublié durant ces heures où je n'étais qu'en compagnie de Mikasa et Eren.

Après la fin de leur discussion, Armin se tourne enfin pour rentrer dans la classe, je comptais me lever pour, je ne sais pas vraiment, peut juste le saluer, ou le prendre par épaule tout en lui criant dessus en demandant où est-ce qu'il était passé depuis ce matin.

Aucune de ses deux solutions ne se sont faites. En le voyant de face maintenant, devant toute la classe, je n'ai même pas pu ne serait-ce que me lever complètement, mes yeux sont comme figés face à ce que je vois. La classe s'est faite beaucoup plus silencieuse tout d'un coup, des chuchotements se font entendre de pus en plus, mais sans plus, quant à moi, j'ai l'impression que mes pupilles vont exploser.

Alors qu'Armin a la tête baissé, il prend la malheureuse décision de la relever et de croiser mon regard complètement tétanisé. Ses yeux s'agrandissent un instant en voyant mon visage qui doit sûrement être aussi pâle que les murs de la classe. Mes yeux restent bloqués. Ils restent bloqué sur le bandage que mon meilleur a actuellement en bas de l'œil droit à l'heure où je le regarde.

Il s'est blessé.

Il s'est blessé…

Il…

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que le temps file tout lentement d'un coup ?

Bordel, est-ce que c'est ça être complètement sous le choc ?

« - Mary… ! »

Je sursaute après qu'Eren m'ai appelé plus de cinq fois en chuchotant légèrement et en tirant la manche de mon haut. Je le fixe un instant avant de me rendre compte que je suis la seule debout dans la classe, qui sait depuis combien. Assez pour que monsieur Smith ne me fixe avec un regard que je ne comprends pas. Je me tourne de nouveau vers Armin qui baisse cette fois-ci la tête à vue de mon regard et presse le pas vers sa place sans rien faire de plus. Mon visage s'assombrit légèrement avant que je ne décide à mon tour de m'assoir dans le plus grand des calmes, sans rien dire, en fixant ma table. Monsieur Smith attend quelques secondes que les chuchotements cessent avant de commencer à parler et à commencer son cours...

La sonnerie retentie enfin, et le bruit aigu de la cloche fait sauter ma poitrine sur le coup, tout comme le bruit des chaises des élèves qui se font entendre dans toute la classe. Je regarde tout le monde qui range ses affaires avant de retourner à mon blondinet qui se dépêche de ranger toutes les siennes d'un air que je dirais aussi nerveux que moi. Ce n'est qu'en le voyant se lever pour foncer le plus vite possible vers la sortie que je sors enfin de mon état second. Je range mes affaires et me lève brusquement de ma chaise comme les autres avant de me diriger vers les couloirs de l'établissement. Je ne vais pas le laisser s'échapper comme ça même s'il faut que je fasse une crise d'asthmes à fin de cette course poursuite.

Durant le cours, je ne fais que lancer de légers regards à Armin qui pour la première fois depuis que je le connais, ne note rien du cours. Il semble perdu dans ses pensées tout en faisant du mieux qu'il peut pour ignorer les regards furtifs des autres ainsi que le miens. Entre les chuchotements des autres élèves et le brouhaha dans ma tête, c'est insoutenable de rester tranquille. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de serrer le poing assez brusquement tout en serrant les dents discrètement en dévisageant mon meilleur ami. Trop de questions, beaucoup trop de question se percutent dans ma tête.

Quand je sors de la salle, il n'est déjà même plus dans les horizons, comme s'il s'était volatilisé en un claquement de doigt, ce qui a comme effet de m'irriter encore plus sans que je ne puisse calmer mes nerfs, j'ai l'impression que tout mon corps bat à cent à l'heure. Je tourne ma tête de droite à gauche tellement rapidement que mes cheveux n'ont pas le temps de suivre le rythme. Je mets quelques minutes avant de croiser Ymir qui a l'air aussi énervé que moi en tournant sa tête de droite à gauche, je ne cherche pas plus loin et continue mes recherches. Malgré les minutes qui passent, je ne trouve toujours aucune trace du blondinet, quand enfin, j'aperçois deux petites têtes aux cheveux brillant dans une des salles de Science vides. Je m'arrête devant la fenêtre intérieure où on distingue bien Armin et Christa qui discutent. Je ne m'amuse pas plus longtemps à les espionner, même si j'ai l'impression de distinguer quelques traits de colère venant de la déesse de la classe, une première venant d'elle si je peux dire. Armin semble épuisé et compte répondre après que la petite blonde finit de parler, mais c'est là qu'il m'aperçoit à travers la fenêtre, et je ne mets donc pas plus de temps pour entrer et interrompre leur quelconque discussion. Christa sursaute légèrement tandis qu'Armin recule suite à mon entré dans la pièce. Je le regarde un instant avant de me tourner vers la plus petite de la classe d'un air neutre.

« - Christa, tu peux nous laisser s'il te plait. »

Celle-ci se tourne vers Armin un instant qui essaye de lui faire passer un message que je traduirais comme ''Reste, par pitié''. Mais lorsqu'elle se tourne de nouveau vers moi, et qu'elle voit que je n'ai pas du tout l'air de vouloir qu'on me brise encore plus les nerfs, elle ne reste pas plus longtemps planté devant moi et se précipite vers la sortie en baissant la tête d'un air nerveux et désolé.

J'attends quelques secondes avant d'enfin m'avancer rapidement du blond qui recule de deux pas dès que j'en fais un. Il se retrouve vite bloqué par le mur derrière lui et n'a même pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que je me retrouve face à lui en tenant un bout de son bandage. Il se crispe sans pour autant encore bougé et je retire délicatement le pansement, avant que je n'aperçoive une entaille assez profonde au dessus de sa joue. Je dévisage la blessure tout en essayant de garder mon calme, mais c'est de plus en plus difficile honnêtement.

Armin réagit enfin et me pousse légèrement pour avoir un peu d'espace tout en cachant sa blessure d'un air gêné et triste. Il baisse la tête tandis que je redresse la mienne en le regardant légèrement de haut.

« - Qui t'as fais ça ?

\- Où est-ce que t'étais… ? parle-t-il enfin d'une voix assez sombre.

\- Réponds !

\- Non ! Toi réponds ! cri légèrement le blond en face de moi qui me tient tête.

\- Je ne me suis pas réveiller ! Peut être que si t'emmenais ton putain de tél, tu l'aurais vu ! »

Il relève soudain la tête d'un air beaucoup plus énervé, sûrement irrité que je sois plus en colère que lui.

« - Je rêve, ça va être de ma faute maintenant ?!

\- C'est déjà de ta faute !

\- Ok, on va s'arrêter là Mary, stop ! »

Il arrive à se faufiler jusqu'à la sortie tout en mettant correctement son bandage, mais je ne vais pas le laisser filer aussi facilement.

« - Sûrement pas ! je me met devant lui dans les couloirs avant qu'il ne puisse aller où que ce soit. T'iras nulle part tant que tu ne m'auras pas dis ce qui t'es arrivé !

\- Je suis tombé dans les escaliers, c'est tout !

\- Ouais et moi je suis un titan sanglier ! »

Il serre les dents, visiblement agacé de moi, mais en attendant, ce n'est pas moi qui cache des choses à l'autre en ce moment même. Je m'apprêtai à ouvrir de nouveau la bouche mais il me devance en voulant de nouveau continuer sa route.

« - Très bien, ne me crois pas si tu veux ! Je m'en moque !

\- Oui c'est clair que je ne te crois pas ! Être assez con pour tomber dans des marches, venant de toi c'est peu crédible Arlelt !

\- Mary ! Fous-moi la paix !

\- Excuse-moi ?! Armin j… ! »

Il se tourne brusquement vers moi, et je m'arrête net de parler en le fixant ayant les larmes aux yeux, et prêtes à couler le long de ses joues.

« - … Non, Armin ne pleure pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?! »

Je sursaute légèrement face au ton qu'il emploi, certaines têtes dans le couloir se tourne vers nous, ce qui me met dans un instant de malaise. Je tente d'attraper Armin en parlant à voix basse.

« - C'est bon arrête ton cirque ! Viens on va parler dehors putain.

\- Je ne veux pas parler... se contente-t-il de dire en se retirant de mon emprise. Je ne veux pas…

\- Tu vas arrêter de faire ton gamin têtu de mes deux oui ?! Armin viens maintenant ! »

Des rires commencent à se faire entendre autour de nous après que je n'ai dis ma phrase. Armin regarde un instant les gens qui nous entoure d'un air de chien battu.

« - Allez toutou Armin ! ricane Jean avec les autres. Écoute maman !

Je me tourne vers lui assez lentement d'un air sombre tandis qu'Armin baisse la tête à la fois énervé et surement honteux de toute cette situation. Je me tourne de nouveau vers mon meilleur ami.

« - Pourquoi t'es comme ça ? Je veux juste t'aider et toi t…

\- M'aider ? me coupe le blond en relevant la tête vers moi. Pour toi te défouler sur la quelconque personne qui a fait ça, c'est m'aider ? Arrête. C'est juste rabaissant pour toi comme pour moi, et ça ne m'aide pas le moins du monde. Ce qui est fait est fait et tu ne peux rien changer alors n'ai pas un comportement de mère en furie complètement stupide comme ça. »

J'entends de nouveau des rires autour de nous qui ne font que crisper encore plus Armin. Je commence à perdre patience et me rapproche de lui en sifflant légèrement.

« - Parle-moi Armin, s'il te plait. »

Il me regarde d'un air tellement brisé. Ses yeux semblent tellement en colère puis il se rapproche de moi.

« - Tu voulais m'aider ? Tu n'avais qu'à te lever de ton lit ce matin. »

Je n'ai même pas le temps de réagir qu'une main vient se déposer sur mon épaule et me fait sursauter.

« - Armin, je te trouve extrêmement dur. commence Mikasa en ne lâchant pas le blond des yeux. Elle n'a pas arrêté de s'en faire pour toi depuis qu'elle est arrivée dans l'établissement. Tu devrais être plus compréhensible, elle ne pouvait pas deviner comme ça. »

J'allais me tourner vers elle, mais une autre voix prend le devant à ma droite, ce qui me fait sautiller de nouveau.

« - Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir simplement parce qu'elle ne sait pas lever en pensant tout de suite qu'il fallait voler à ton secours. dit Eren d'un air agacé. Ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il t'ai arriver malheur.

\- Arrêtez ! m'écriai-je en me tournant vers eux. Ne vous mêlez pas de ça, ce… »

Armin lâche un petit soupire nerveux avant de regarder Mikasa et Eren d'un air si sombre et triste à la fois.

\- Venant de vous, ce n'est pas une grande surprise… »

Mes deux camarades changent tout deux d'expression en regardant mon meilleur ami d'un air désolé avant qu'il ne se tourne vers moi avec un sourire ironique.

« - Ce groupe te vas comme un gant… Félicitation.

\- Quoi… ? Armin j… »

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de finir et tourne les talons en poussant légèrement quelques élèves pour s'éclipser. Je reste planter en faisant tourner en boucle cette scène incompréhensible dans ma tête, je me tourne vers Mikasa et Eren qui me regardent d'un air tout deux désolé à mon tour. Je baisse la tête, énervée et me retourne complètement voit le groupe de Vanessa qui ont du assister à tout la scène, à mon grand étonnement, elle n'a pas l'ombre d'un sourire en coins sur son visage et reste neutre en regardant toujours autant de haut avant de tourner les talons suivit de ses toutous, il n'y qu'Annie qui semble réellement occupée par cette dispute et me lance un petit regard avant de partir.

Jean se met à déclarer la fin de mon ''couple'' avec Armin en ricanant de haute voix. Je me donnerai bien l'envie de lui foutre un poing dans sa gueule de cheval mais je suis plus fatigué qu'autre chose. Je croise ensuite le regard de Christa qui reste toute silencieuse aux coté d'Ymir qui commente la scène qui vient de se produire, elle me jette un léger coup d'œil gênée avant de tourner les talons à son tour, à la fin avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse, il ne restait plus que, Mikasa, Eren et moi.

Et pourtant je ne me suis jamais senti aussi seul au monde.

Au moins, je sais que plus jamais je me lèverai pas le matin...

3 Avril 2018

(5502 mots)


End file.
